Kamen Rider OOO: Song of Desire
by Blazedragon94
Summary: After the battle against Kannari with Fourze OOO try to follow the black hole to find Ankh only to find himself is in the world of Symphogear now the world have another way to fight against Noise: Kamen rider
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own kamen rider nor Senki zesshou symphogear they all belong to their own perspective creator and company

Prologue: Multi King and Songstresses

This place that look like a battlefield was actually a concert hall that is until a few minutes ago when a bunch of monster that, people in this world was so used to call as Noise, have appear and trash this place to dust.

It is unclear where they from or why they are here except the fact they bring destruction with them everywhere they go, every weapons that human known and used to take proud of have no effect on these creatures everything they touch is turned to dust.

But unknown to everyone the govt. have on kind of weapon that can kill the Noise, relic that have mystical power which choose it user and give them armor with weapon that can affect the Noise, the govt. call these Relic Symphogear. And currently in this place there is two person with symphogear who are fighting against the Noise.

They are Kanade Amou and Tsubasa Kazaniri. While to everyone they are known as a famous pair of idol Zwei Wing. They have fight the Noise for almost years now but this time is proven to be most difficult as the number is way higher than what they have face before, they try to slash away all the Noise with their spear and sword respectively but the number still too much.

As Kanade was struggling as a bunch of Noise she notice that there is one person who hasn't run from the Noise yet. A girl about 13 or 14 years old her name is Tachinbana Hibiki.

Kanade: hey what are you doing here hurry up and run away.

Hibiki: huh? Uhm okay

As if just got out of a trance she ready to run when she found herself was surrounded by the Noise. Kanade rush to her as fast as she can and slash away few of the Noise some of them twist themselves to become an arrow and head straight to her while some other spit out green poison, she used her spear and spin it around as a shield to protect herself and Hibiki who is behind her and have a wounded leg which made her unmovable just then as her armor is out of power and have to receive constant attack most of her armor and piece of her weapons are broken.

Tsubasa: Kanade!

Some of the fragment fly back and hit straight as Hibiki chest and blood splatter out from the wound. Shocked Kanade rushed to her side right away.

Kanade: Hey! Don't die, open your eyes please.

Hibiki let out a few cough indicate that she is still alive.

Kanade: sigh of relieve (thought)_ she is a live but she need medic treatment right away._

Look around Kanade saw that there is still a lot of Noise and thought of only one choice she have: the Swan Song.

Kanade: well i have sang for a long time already look like this will be my last song. (Grin) So you guys better listen to it carefully.

She pick up her spear and point it toward the where the Noise gather and begin to sing the song that will eat away her life.

Tsubasa seeing this gasp: No! Stop it Kanade don't sing that song please.

As Tsubasa try to get to Kanade side she is surrounded by bunch of Noise and try to slash all of them away with her sword but the number still not decrease much as she hoplessly witness her friend ready to throw her life away to destroy the Noise and have already start to sing her Swan Song, she heard the sound that when she think back now she can only say one thing: that is the sound of a new Hope.

**SCANNING CHARGE**

After that the swipe through the battlefield was a giant phoenix made of flame and it wipe off all the Noise it presence also stopped Kanade from finish her Swan Song but she still collapse and cough out blood Tsubasa rush to her side right away after the Noise around her was also destroyed by this flame phoenix. At that time not just Tsubasa and Kanade but the semi-conscious Tachibana was also staring as the phoenix that just seemingly helped them in awe as it descend to the ground after all the Noise was destroyed the phoenix disappear revealed an armored figure with a belt that have three red coins in it.

Tsubasa: who…. Who are you?

?: I'm OOO. Kamen rider OOO.

* * *

In the world of kamen rider neo heisei era: more specificly in their space

There is a battle that determine the fate of the planet, on the riders side there is OOO and Fourze while their enemy is Kannari who have obtained the power of Cosmic energy and Medals of Desire.

Both riders OOO in his Super Tatoba form and Fourze in his Double Rocket form is ready to launch their Rider Kick

**SCANNING CHARGE**

**LIMIT BREAK**

OOO & Fourze: Rider Double Space Drill Kick.

Fourze: Yahhhh!

OOO: Seiyahhh!

Kannari: how...how could i someone who suppose to be the new King of this whole galaxy be defeated by bunch of Kamen Rider like you guys?

Kannari explode after he received the attack and Gentarou also known as Fourze finally released the Soluu energy in the form of Nadeshiko and she say goodbye to him after she give him a kiss. Meanwhile Hino Eiji in his Tajadoh form now notice that the same black hole that Poseidon and Ankh came from have opened again from the explosion of Kannari. Fourze notice something strange from OOO and ask

Kentarou (Fourze): Eiji-san is everything alright?

Eiji (OOO -Tajadoh) after a few seconds in deep thought: Gentarou-kun could i ask you a favour?

Kentarou (Fourze): what is it?

Eiji (OOO -Tajadoh): in that black hole there might be a way to lead me to a very dear friend of my i want to go after it could you help me tell my friends on Earth i will be gone for a while and they dont need to worry?

Kentarou (Fourze) hearing this smile and say: sure friend is a very important thing i hope you can find your friend OOO too bad i still need to protect my school from the Zodiart otherwise i would want to help you too.

Eiji (OOO -Tajadoh): Arigatou Kentarou-kun. Well then see ya.

After saying goodbye OOO charge straight to the protal just in time too as the portals close it self after a few momment of seem like forever OOO wander through the gasp in dimension the scencery include various images of different world until he stop when he notice something. Those purple Medals the most dangerous but also OOO most powerful Medals.

Eiji (OOO -Tajadoh): this must be where Ankh medals is. I will also need these Medals better take them than left them around here, i just have to careful in using them this time.

OOO absorb the purple Medals back to him once again and chuckle to himself wonder how Anhk would react to this probably, no definetly he would call Eiji an idiot again and in order to hear those word he would need to go to where Ankh is and found out how to fix his Medals.

When OOO had finally landed he wonder if it is one of the power of Medals now after travel through space and time but he able to known one thing right away. This is not the future this is a different world and not one of those alien or something but another Earth in different dimension like how he heard from Decade in the event with Den O and Shocker with Medals power.

Even though this is a different world he still able to sense Ankh intact, could it be Ankh also accidently drop to this world at least he could still find him here then. But before he can think of anything else he notice that wherever he is the people here is in trouble. In front of him is a battlefield with a kind of monster that he never see before not even any other rider's enemies is similar to these.

But more importantly he noticed a girl in red hair and a girl in blue hair is fighting aganist those monster, he also notice a girl with orange hair is wounded and she need help, moreover is seem like a girl with red hair is ready to throw her life away to save the kid even if it mean to waste her life.

He can feel it in her because it just like when Ankh ready to use his last power to save him before dissapear. Not waiting anymore momment he take out his scanner and scan it across his belt.

**SCANNING CHARGE**

From now on this world will not only have symphogear as the weapon that can fight Noise it will also include... Kamen Riders


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: the short live peace and new battle

I do not own Kamen rider franchise or Senki Zesshou Symphogear they belong to their respective creator and owner

"Uh uh…..OOO" Tachibana mutter as she awake from her dream. It had been few months after the attack of the Noise at the concert hall and she had been out of the hospital after the surgery of the wound on her chest her life had been good from then. But sometimes that image play in her head again the dream which involve those two girls that saved her life and fought against Noise so bravely.

But not just those girls that she remember she also remember that armored figure that came out of nowhere and saved her and even those girls that fighting against the Noise when they were clearly outnumbered. After all that all she remembered is the name OOO and the faces of those girl especially the red haired girls. Of course she never told this to anyone because even she doesn't sure if she is just simply dreaming and everybody probably just think she is crazy as it known for the fact that nothing could harm nor touch the Noise not to mention fight them.

That's why the only thing that people could do when the Noise come is to run away, they are not regarded as threat anymore but as natural disaster that you could only evacuate not go against it.

As she was still thinking about how peaceful her life is she soon had to rethink the word "peaceful" because she just realize two important facts: 1) She is daydreaming in a CLASSROOM and 2) a piss off, no scratch that, a very very furious teacher that ready to eat her alive is standing right in front of her with a sweet smile on her face.

"Miss Tachibana could you please repeat what I just say if I'm not too rudely to awake you from your beauty sleep? I mean is not like this is a classroom and I'm teaching a lesson or something" she says still in that too sweet voice.

Hibiki say as she scratch her head : "hahaha. Uhm I didn't hear it quite well could you repeat it?"

"TACHIBANA" she shouts in a voice that if it could shoot out fire then Tachibana could be burn by her to crisp already.

Playing Senki Zesshou Symphogear opening

Listen to my song...

The scene opening with Hibiki stand on the hill and sing her symphogear activate song then jump toward the sky which become the title of symphogear with three rings symbols of OOO behind it.

Boku no koe wa kikoeteimasuka? please tell me...  
Kotae no nai kyokou no sora mezashi fly far away

Kotoba ja tarinai kara boku no subete uketomete  
Seigyo dekinai...shitakunai yo  
Hajimete shiru kankaku  
Kimi ni utau yo eien no hajimari wo

The scene open with a red Medals fall down to the world with the OOO follow in it in his Tatoba form trying to catch it the armor then disappear revealing Eiji Hino still trying to catch the Medals. The scene then change to Miku look at the sky with falling stars she rise her hand up as if try to reach it unknown to her among the stars some of them with colors of red, blue, green, grey, yellow, purple flies by. The scene then change to Tsubasa standing outside a hospital room looking at the Kanade that is in the coma she then walk toward a stage in her stage outfit and a micro in her hand. The scene then shift to the center where symphogear user stay with all the staff in it along with Ryoko and Tsubasa's Uncle. It then show image of Yukina alone in darkness while she try to reach out for someone just when it look like it all darkness a hand that is the tora part of OOO armor reach out and slowly grasp her hand. The scene then change to Miku try to reach for Hibiki as she run by as well as Eiji image as he try to reach for Ankh. Then it show image of Hibiki in her armor and OOO in his Tatoba form with his Medaljalibur on his hand and he slash it horizontally .

"Dakara waratte..."  
Dare yori mo atsuku dare yori mo tsuyoku dakishimeru yo  
Furueru kokoro yusabureba ii nanika ga ugokidasu  
Bokura kitto umareta hi kara deaeru hi wo zutto sagashitetanda  
Kaze no naku yoru wa omoidashite  
Tomo ni kanadeta kiseki ten ni mau yo

The scene then change to flash of image of a mysterious women, the Durandal, the Nehustan armor, then all Medals one each for their colors as well as image of Full Combo for each colors it also show a shadow of a figure with shining yellow eyes with a weapon like a spear in his hand . It then shift to Hibiki and Tsubasa fighting against a bunch of Noise with OOO swing his Medaljalibur destroy some of the Noise himself and as OOO, Hibiki, Tsubasa destroy an army of Noise together the scene shift to where we see hand of symphogear user put on each other and OOO Tora claw hands on top of it they then slowly all change to human hands without armor. End song.

"Hah that was tired" Hibiki says as she back in her dorm.

" sheesh it is because you fall asleep in the middle of the class Hibiki" say a cute girl with short dark hair and have a bow tied on her hair. This is Miku, Hibiki best friend and roommate.

Hibiki: "it not just that is also the rest of the class was too tired" she says as she rub her shoulder then left out a big yawn as if to emphasize her point.

Miku: "But that also because you spend all of the time in class helping other and poking your nose to where it belong" says as she was cleaning the book on her table and put it back to her backpack.

Hibiki: " I can't help it I like helping people".

Miku: " Sometimes you should know where to draw a line Hibiki" still in the tone like a parent is talking to their kids.

Hibiki: " Is ok you will be there to help me in turn I know it Miku". Hearing this Miku blushed a little bit.

Hibiki: " Oh yeah I forgot is almost the day for her album to go out". Say Hibiki as she rush to the nearby table and hold up the magazine that mention the debut of Tsubasa Kazanari on it.

Miku say with a knowing smile: " You are her big fan aren't you Hibiki? Wasn't that why you go to this school where she also study in the first place?"

Hibiki: "Yeah I like her a lot" say with a big smile then quietly talk to her self " without the Zwei Wing I might haven't survive the attack of the Noise".

Hibiki thought to herself: _" The news say that beside me and Kanade-san who had been in the coma after the attack of the Noise a lot of people were slaughtered in the disaster, was the fight that I saw Zwei Wing against Noise just my imagination also that name OOO"._

Meanwhile far away from the school an attack of the Noise had happened the military already come and try every weapons they have against the Noise but it prove to be ineffective tanks, guns, bomb whatever they throw at them would just turn to dust when it came into contact with the Noise.

Just when the military thought they have no chance of stopping the Noise they heard the sound of helicopter and as they look up there is one head straight to the Noise and jump out from it is Tsubasa and she is singing the song that activate her symphogear.

The moment her symphogear is activated the Noise is become more vivid like they actually have body not slightly transparent like before.

" Tsubasa you should work with the military "say a voice of a man over her headphone.

Tsubasa: " There is no need I could handle all of them myself ".

Playing Tsubasa character theme

After that she charge straight at the Noise with her sword ready in her hand.

Tsubasa: "**WIGHT SLAYER** "

Say the name of her attack while she was charging to the noise she bend down and use both her hands as support while the folded blade behind her leg spread out and she spin her legs around along with the blade causing any Noise around her slash to pieces.

Tsubasa: "** THOUSAND TEARS". **Tsubasa jump high to the sky and point her sword to the Noise, just then thousand sword mad of blue energy shot out from behind her toward the Noise kill some of it.

Tsubasa: " **CERCULEAN SLASH ". **She focus on her sword which now had become bigger and slash it straight down as the Noise which created an energy slash of blue electricity wipe out all the Noise. She then land down to the ground staring at the Noise just then she heard something that make her heart skip a beat.

**SCANNING CHARGE**

In another part of forest as some Noise separate from the group of Noise Tsubasa destroyed and is making its way to the forest they stopped as a shadow appear in front of them which reveal only his belt with three medals re-yellow-green on it. The moonlight shine on him reveal his full armor as Kamen rider OOO. The Noise seem slightly confuse by OOO appearance try charging at him but OOO take out his Medaljalibur and swing it which make an thin energy line of slash pass by destroy all the Noise.

Eiji (OOO Tatoba): " these guys might be a lot and somewhat larger but they are more easy to handle than Greed and Yummy as well as other Rider's enemies I used to fight.

?: " Then finnish them off already Eiji ".

Eiji (OOO Tatoba): " Got it ". As OOO use his Batta leg to jump around and land a few kick that destroy some Noise he slot three Cell Medals to his sword pull the handle so the Medals will slots down to the blade part of the sword he take put his scanner and scan it across his sword when it already charged he swing it at the Noise which create an energy slash that seem to not just cut through the Noise but also the scene the tree and everything around them but after a second it all return to normal except the Noise which the cut made from the slash still on them and in few seconds they all explode to piece.

Tsubasa try to rush to the direction where she heard the noise and was surprise to see the effect cause by OOO sword but when everything return to normal she calm herself and head straight to the direction again. "_It must be him OOO I need to find out who or what he is it could prove useful for the battle against Noise" _Tsubasa thought.

But as she reach the place she only saw what left of the battlefield and OOO is already gone. She look up the sky then thought to herself: _" I will definitely find you OOO and found out who you are"._

Eiji (OOO Tatoba): "Are you sure we should avoid her?" Asked OOO as he stand on one particular tall tree far from where Tsubasa is but with his Taka vision he can see here clearly.

?: " Yeah I still need to gather some info on this world so before we are sure what is going on better keep hidden our presence in this world might not be welcomed".

OOO only nod to whoever own the voice then he use his Batta leg to start and jump away.

Eiji (OOO Tatoba): " I better head back hurry and prepare for the shop open tomorrow if I want money for my underwear".

?: " That's all you ever think about huh just remember to sace enough money for my ice cream too".

Eiji (OOO Tatoba): " Right, right got it".

Next Time: on Kamen rider OOO Song of Desire

Hibiki: "are you a new worker?"

Eiji: " Yes nice to meet you Hibiki-chan my name is Eiji Hino

Hibiki:" What is happening to me?"

Eiji (OOO Tatoba) : "Hibiki chan grasp my hand"

Hibiki: " NO way OOO so you are….."

Tsubasa: " If OOO is an enemy I will destroy him myself I know just how dangerous he could be"

Next Time: the rebirth of Gungnir and meeting the Multi King again


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Rebirth of Gungnir and meeting The Multi King again

Disclaimer Kamen Rider and Senki Zesshou Symphogear belong to their own creator and owner

* * *

Flash back to few months ago

Just after OOO had destroy all the Noise creature and his introduction to the girl he walk to them. As first Tsubasa was caution of his movement since she know nothing about him except for one fact: he is definitely stronger than her. She doubt even if Kanade still ok and in normal condition they would not even be able to defeat him, it just a matter of how many hit they can manage to lands on him before he defeat them.

Meanwhile OOO clearly sense the suspicion in Tsubasa eyes said to her " Miss I know you can't just trust me that easily but the fact remain that your friend and that little girl over there is in critical condition we have to get them out of here as soon as possible. "

Tsubasa still suspicious of him only lower her sword a little " How can I trust you I don't know if you are an ally or enemy of course I have to be wary unless you could do something that make me trust you."

OOO hearing this sight then scratch his head " truth to be told I have no way of making you trust me and I don't think we have time to waste to think so I'm sorry first for whatever disrespect I might cause to a lady" after saying this OOO push his belt that is to horizontal then take out the Kujaku and Condor Medals then replace it with Gorilla and Chettah Medals respectively. He then push his belt to a diagonal position then scan his Scanner across his belt

Taka Gorilla Chettah

As the belt a lot of plate made from energy with different color revolves around OOO then concentrate to three plates in horizontal line slam to OOO reveal his form with the head of Taka the arm now is bulkier which is Gorilla and with legs with yellow thin armors which is Cheetah.

Before Tsubasa could even process just what was going on OOO had rush pass her and take Hibiki in his arm then rush out of the view in few minutes he come back " I already give her to the ambulance outside next is your friend turn. Before she could object OOO have taken her and Kanade each in his arm " You also seem like wounded" he say then begin to rush out in speed that make her feel dizzy, when she saw that he is indeed try to take them toward the ambulance she only manage to turn off her and Kanade transformation in time so no one could know their secrets. And it just in time as she found herself already made it to the ambulance and Kanade is on one of the ambulance stretcher with Hibiki also on another stretcher. But OOO is nowhere to be found by the time she manage to stop her head from spinning. " _OOO just who are you. Are you an enemy or ally_? " Tsubasa thought

* * *

Playing Senki Zesshou Symphogear opening

Listen to my song...

The scene opening with Hibiki stand on the hill and sing her symphogear activate song then jump toward the sky which become the title of symphogear with three rings symbols of OOO behind it.

Boku no koe wa kikoeteimasuka? please tell me...  
Kotae no nai kyokou no sora mezashi fly far away

Kotoba ja tarinai kara boku no subete uketomete  
Seigyo dekinai...shitakunai yo  
Hajimete shiru kankaku  
Kimi ni utau yo eien no hajimari wo

The scene open with a red Medals fall down to the world with the OOO follow in it in his Tatoba form trying to catch it the armor then disappear revealing Eiji Hino still trying to catch the Medals. The scene then change to Miku look at the sky with falling stars she rise her hand up as if try to reach it unknown to her among the stars some of them with colors of red, blue, green, grey, yellow, purple flies by. The scene then change to Tsubasa standing outside a hospital room looking at the Kanade that is in the coma she then walk toward a stage in her stage outfit and a micro in her hand. The scene then shift to the center where symphogear user stay with all the staff in it along with Ryoko and Tsubasa's Uncle. It then show image of Yukina alone in darkness while she try to reach out for someone just when it look like it all darkness a hand that is the tora part of OOO armor reach out and slowly grasp her hand. The scene then change to Miku try to reach for Hibiki as she run by as well as Eiji image as he try to reach for Ankh. Then it show image of Hibiki in her armor and OOO in his Tatoba form with his Medaljalibur on his hand and he slash it horizontally .

"Dakara waratte..."  
Dare yori mo atsuku dare yori mo tsuyoku dakishimeru yo  
Furueru kokoro yusabureba ii nanika ga ugokidasu  
Bokura kitto umareta hi kara deaeru hi wo zutto sagashitetanda  
Kaze no naku yoru wa omoidashite  
Tomo ni kanadeta kiseki ten ni mau yo

The scene then change to flash of image of a mysterious women, the Durandal, the Nehustan armor, then all Medals one each for their colors as well as image of Full Combo for each colors it also show a shadow of a figure with shining yellow eyes with a weapon like a spear in his hand . It then shift to Hibiki and Tsubasa fighting against a bunch of Noise with OOO swing his Medaljalibur destroy some of the Noise himself and as OOO, Hibiki, Tsubasa destroy an army of Noise together the scene shift to where we see hand of symphogear user put on each other and OOO Tora claw hands on top of it they then slowly all change to human hands without armor. End song.

* * *

Present an hour after Tsubasa got back to the center after her fight against the Noise

" Tsubaki are you listening to what I say? " said a bulky man with a distinguish feature is his red hair he seem to be in mid-40 or younger this is Tsubasa's uncle Genjuro Kazanari he also the commander of 2nd Division Mobile Disaster Response Corps.

" Ara Ara how rare to see our Tsubasa-chan daydream like this could it be about a boy " said a woman with tied up brown hair with glass in a lab coat she is Sakurai Ryoko, she is famous for her Sakurai theory which is the start of the develop of the Symphogear from old relics to fight against the Noise.

Tsubasa: blushing " Of…of course not " after regain her composure " I'm just thinking about OOO "

As the mention of OOO name everyone in the room have a more serious face. Through the camera as the concert hall few months ago it had been able to record the appearance of OOO presence if it not thanks to that everyone would have a hard time to see a someone or something be able to fight, no destroy Noise with such ease without using Symphogear.

Genjuro: " OOO appearance really is a shock to us but it is thanks to him that Kanade still alive. Our doctors also said that there might be a chance she wake up from her coma soon ".

As mention of Kanade's condition Tsubasa face grew grimmer. After the event of the Noise attack in the concert which in reality was a plan to gather energy to activate one of the relics that supposed to contain one of the Symphogear armor the Nehustan armor. But during the time they trying to gather enough energy some malfunction happens and the place was collapse after the explosion, everyone beside Genjuro and Sakurai whose are presence in that experiment have lost their lives. To make matter worse one of the Symphogear user, Kanade had fallen to a coma because of her attempt to perform the Swan Song, the techniques that one boots their Symphogear's power to it greatest by offering the user life force, but because Kanade didn't complete the song so she only in the coma now, something that could be considered lucky on some level depend on whose view it is.

It is also since that incident Tsubasa had determined to grow stronger as an emotionless blade so that she can cut away all enemies in front of her that threaten the life of people she cares for.

Sakurai: " It is indeed a mystery though, the existence of this OOO. I don't know what he, I think is a he base on the voice that Tsubasa heard, " at this statement Tsubasa nod " but one thing for sure he is not using Symphogear it doesn't send out any signal like a Symphogear that armor of his. Hm perhaps he not from this world. "

Genjuro his face slightly startled: " Are you sure Ryoko that is a pretty big conclusion you got there base on what little we have on OOO so far it seem like he try to hide his presence from the world."

Sakurai: " I come to this conclusion after thinking back of my theory as everyone who know about the existence of Symphogear they would know of my theory about how Noise is being from a dimension different to our which is why everything in our dimension come to contact with them is turn to dust. Which bring to the existence of Symphogear, weapon base on Relics that use power of song to create sound wave that bring the Noise to our dimension or reality which made destroy them possible. Now this OOO fellow since he doesn't has a Symphogear it made me reach the conclusion that OOO himself is from a dimension different from our just like the Noise which explain why his attack is able to affect the Noise thus destroy them ".

As her explanation everyone agreed on the possibility of OOO not belong to this world but they still need to find out more about him . If they can found out more about his power maybe they can find a new way to fight against the Noise with the power that OOO displayed if they could get their hands on it maybe they could even destroy the Noise completely. Hm at that moment everyone in the room think about the possible that is it because of these thought of them that sound like a thief trying to rob somebody or a scientist trying to get their hand on a rare animal are what made OOO avoid them. At that same times they all except Tsubasa have one thought " _oh yeah that's probably why he avoid us."_

Genjuro made a fake cough to bring back everyone attention: " Anyway we need to find out more about OOO if possible made him our valuable allies."

Tsubasa: " We should also consider the possibility of him being our enemies just because he destroy the Noise we shouldn't be let our guard down if OOO indeed is the enemy I will take him down." She thought: " _Only I had feel how dangerous he could be."_

Everyone in the room seem like want to say something to Tsubasa about her wary toward OOO but they grew quiet because they themselves realize the possibility of having OOO as an enemy and it is not a pleasant one definitely worse than the threat that Noise possess as Sakurai herself note to them that OOO possess probably more power than most Symphogear. But that also mean they need to find him soon and see if he would fight together or against them.

( Scene change)

In a Okonomiyaki store called Sunflower a woman in her mid-40 is preparing a dough for the Okonomiyaki " Eiji I need more flour " she call out.

Eiji: " I'm coming ". As his response Eiji walk out from the storehouse with a bag of flour in his hand. " Here boss lady " said as he hand her the flour.

Boss lady: " Thanks a lot Eiji I'm sure is lucky to have someone like you work for me you not even take much salary and is more helpful than everyone I could ask. "

Eiji: " Is ok as long as I have enough money for tomorrow underwear " he said with a smile just then like he listen to some voice that only he can hear " oh and ice cream too. "

Boss lady: " Haha You sure are a strange fellow but I like you Eiji –kun oh we should get ready Hibiki should come here now already along with Miku."

Just like was waiting for a moment someone call her name Hibiki slide open the door with a big smile on her face with Miku stand next to her.

Hibiki: " Good afternoon Boss lady, Eiji-san."

Miku: " Good afternoon."

Eiji: " Hey Hibiki you came just in right time."

It had been few months when Eiji come to this world and he is right now working in this place to get enough money for him to get underwear and ice cream and until now if anyone had watch OOO and read my story till this point without skipping chapter then yes he had found Ankh as for how the moment of reunion and how Eiji is still here it will come in next chapter now without breaking the fourth wall anymore let continue the story. It is needless to say the boss lady is quite confuse when heard what he spent his money for but after a few days working for her Eiji proven to be what a boss could ask for as helper, the customer especially kids and elders also love this new worker.

As for Eiji he is also had his own surprise when he saw the same girl he saved few months ago from those monster, which now he learn that people in this world called them Noise and they say that nothing could hurt those Noise ,well nothing except those girls with armor that he saw fighting against the Noise and OOO himself not that anyone know, and before he know it that girl had become frequent customer for this store and she also had become one of few (human) friend he had in this world he also happy that she had recovered from the incident.

Speaking of those two girls Eiji had learnt latter that they are known as famous idols known as Zwei Wing in this world and of course nobody seem to known of their second job which is fighting Noise. The news also said that Kanade Amou the girl with red hair is in coma right now and is in special care after the attack of the Noise. Eiji feel deeply trouble because of this as he thought if he had come sooner then maybe she would be fine now.

Hibiki: " Man I got to love these Okonomiyaki that you made Boss lady " said Hibiki as she chew down the cake. Eiji always get surprise of the appetite that this little girl have. While Miku just sighed as her best friend unmannered way of eating.

Boss lady: " Hahaha glad you like it Tachibana-chan seeing you eat give me a lot of confidence in my cooking. Oh btw is today isn't that the album of your favorite singer out? "

Hibiki: " Yeah I'm going to ..chew..chew..gulp..ah.. go to the music store later to buy it " said as she keep chewing down her cake.

Eiji and the Boss lady already know how much of a big fan of Tsubasa the little girl is. Sometimes Eiji wonder if she remember what happens at the concert that time because she seem like she is unconscious that time.

Miku: " But you too nervous when you around her remember when you eating lunch and you froze when you saw her, you even need her to point out the rice stuck in your face."

Hibiki: " Yeah she probably think I'm weird " said as she laugh nervously while scratching her head.

Miku: " Isn't that how you are?"

Hibiki: " That so mean Miku-chan."

Watching this Eiji feel a little better as he was still able to save this girl life in a right time. An hour after finish eating her cake Hibiki part way with Miku who come back to the to the dorm first as Hibiki herself made her way to the store, which at this time is noon already, she notice something strange there is no one around here the street is too quiet. As she walk further she notice that pile of ashes are everywhere this led to one conclusion " the Noise is here " said Hibiki fearfully as she keep running to find a way out of here just at that moment she saw a girl crying in the middle of the street.

Right now in the 2nd Division Headquarter they have located the noise.

Tsubasa: " Tell me about the situation " said as she rushed to the commander room.

" We have located the Noise " one of the staff said.

Tsubasa: " I will be right there " said as she rush to the scene.

As this moment Hibiki with the little girl is trying to run away from the Noise which is everywhere when she and the little girl run to the river the Noise already surround them leaving them no place to run " big sis ..sob…sob… I'm afraid " said the girl as she see herself surround by the Noise.

Hibiki: " Don't worry I won't let anyone harm you." She hold the little girl hand as they jump down the river Hibiki then swim with the girl to the factory nearby she then keep running while carry the girl on her back but then tripped due to exhaustion. Just when Hibiki was ready to give up the image of Kanade appear in her head when she was telling her to stay alive she then struggle to stand up then carry the girl on her back again as she continue to run.

After a while Hibiki climb up to one of the factory tower when she up there she put the girl down while she herself lie down and breath for air after a few moment the little girl ask " Are we going to die? "

Hibiki stood up look at the girl while give her a weak but kind and honest smile while shaking her head but before she could said anything she see that the Noise had found them and they everywhere there is no way they can run anymore. Just as the little girl hide behind Hibiki. Hibiki herself thought if she going to die but then she remember about the girl she decided to protect. She also remember how Kanade had risked her life to protect her.

At that moment she feel like something strange that is going on inside her at the same time the cross scar she receive from the piece of Kanade armor shine brightly. Inside Hibiki body it reveal the piece of armor is still in her heart. Hibiki let out a few growl then behind her back long big wing made of machine spread out starling the little girl and the Noise the same time. The wing spread out and retract to Hibiki body and every time it did a piece of armor appear on Hibiki body, by the third time her armor is completely. It is similar to Kanade armor but slightly smaller and also seem incomplete with smaller antenna and gauntlet.

At the 2nd Division Head Quarter the commander room everyone is surprised when they receive signal from a Symphogear and even more so when the signal is identified to be Gungnir.

Tsubasa stunned: " But…but how? Kanade is still in the coma." Said as she was about to rush to the scene but was interrupt when she heard the signal. The screen then show image of Hibiki in the Symphogear armor.

At the scene after the transformation Hibiki got a chance to look at herself and she was stunned.

Hibiki: " What is happening to me? "

The little girl: " Big sis you are so cool."

Looking at the little girl Hibiki start to calm herself then grasp the girl hand. " _That's right I don't know what happen but I know one thing for sure I won't let anyone harm this girl."_ Hibiki thought.

Playing Hibiki character song

Hibiki hold the girl in her arm she then made a jump and was surprise to see the distance she jump which is about 20 to 30 feet easily even when there is a girl in her hand but she panic when she start to fall down but she was able to land on her feet which made up a crater.

Before she could heard anything she heard someone call her name and a sound of a motorcycle.

Eiji: " Hibiki-chan " He called as he made his way to her in his personal bike the Ride Vendor.

Hibiki: " Eiji-san what are you doing here? "

Eiji: " Looking for you of course you forgot your wallet at the store so I chase after you to give it back btw why are you in an armor and who is this little girl? "

Hibiki take back her wallet: " Oh thank you " said as she smile awkwardly " well you see is because…. Wait this is no time for this Eiji-san we have to get out of here there is Noise coming. " Just then the Noise catch up to them.

Eiji: " This is bad they are everywhere and I can't ride all of us I don't think you can drive do you Hibiki-chan? I guess there only one choice left I trust you " said Eiji as he take out his OOO Driver.

Hibiki: " What are you talking about Eiji-san anyway you need to get the girl out of here first I think can handle this with this armor…. " she stopped talking when she see Eiji put the OOO Driver in front of his waist it then become the belt that attach to his waist just like the belt that she saw in her dream. The belt of OOO.

Hibiki: " No way Eiji-san you are…". She didn't get a chance to finish her word as Eiji slot the three medals to his belt push it in the position ready for transform then scan his belt.

Eiji: " HENSHIN "

**TAKA TORA BATTA TATOBA TATOBA TATOBA**

In front of her is now an armored figure with three different colors of red yellow and green from head to toe and even though his form is different a little bit there is no doubt he is the same armored figure that saved her. And most surprise of all her Savior that she not even sure exist had been right next to her all this time. He is Hino Eiji the man who only care for his tomorrow underwear.

* * *

Next time on Kamen Rider OOO Song of Desire

Hibiki: " You want me to join special force that specialize in destroying Noise? "

Tsubasa: " You…you are not a Noise what are you? "

Eiji: " No way a Yummy in this world and is the first Yummy I fought "

Next time The Resolve of new Gungnir and Yummy resonance


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The Resolve of The new Gungnir and Yummy Resonance

Disclaimer Kamen Rider and Senki Zesshou Symphogear belong to their own creator and owner

Flash back to an hour ago when Eiji was cleaning up the store when he notice a wallet is left on the table. " _Isn't this where Hibiki-chan sat just now? " _He thought. And sure enough when he open the wallet is the school ID of Hibiki.

Eiji: " Boss lady I have to go and return Hibiki-chan wallet I will be back before dinner and clean this place then." Said as he walk out the door to get to his bike.

Boss lady: " Oh OK Go safely ok Eiji-kun I will keep dinner for you." Eiji had been staying the Sunflower shop since he told the Boss lady that he a traveler and he use his salary as a replacement for the pay rent is lucky for him the Boss lady always gave him extra so he can afford his underwear and ice cream.

Eiji get on his Ride Vendor and drove it to where he remember Hibiki said is the music store she goes to but when he see pile of ash everywhere he known the Noise is here. After a few moment of riding around the town he saw the Noise concentrate in a factory and he drove their right away.

Which bring us to the present with Eiji now transform to OOO and Hibiki in her Symphogear that she just got and a little girl that got caught up in this accidently face against a group of Noise.

Hibiki: " Eiji-san you are….you are OOO? " Said Hibiki shocked

Eiji (OOO Tatoba): " You know about OOO? I see so you are indeed still able to listen to what I said at that day. But right now is no time to talk I got to wipe out these Noise before they can harm anyone else." Said as OOO take out his Medaljalibur and charge at the Noise.

Meanwhile on one of the factory tower faraway is a shadow with yellow bright round eyes watching everything that is happening, or more specifically he is watching OOO. " So you have shown yourself OOO soon our rematch would begin and this time I will be the victorious and survivor until then I will enjoy what this world have to entertain me." Said the shadowed figure before his whole body dissolve to lot of Cell Medals with three Core Medals among it shine with dark blue colors flew away.

* * *

Playing Senki Zesshou Symphogear opening

Listen to my song...

The scene opening with Hibiki stand on the hill and sing her symphogear activate song then jump toward the sky which become the title of symphogear with three rings symbols of OOO behind it.

Boku no koe wa kikoeteimasuka? please tell me...  
Kotae no nai kyokou no sora mezashi fly far away

Kotoba ja tarinai kara boku no subete uketomete  
Seigyo dekinai...shitakunai yo  
Hajimete shiru kankaku  
Kimi ni utau yo eien no hajimari wo

The scene open with a red Medals fall down to the world with the OOO follow in it in his Tatoba form trying to catch it the armor then disappear revealing Eiji Hino still trying to catch the Medals. The scene then change to Miku look at the sky with falling stars she rise her hand up as if try to reach it unknown to her among the stars some of them with colors of red, blue, green, grey, yellow, purple flies by. The scene then change to Tsubasa standing outside a hospital room looking at the Kanade that is in the coma she then walk toward a stage in her stage outfit and a micro in her hand. The scene then shift to the center where symphogear user stay with all the staff in it along with Ryoko and Tsubasa's Uncle. It then show image of Yukina alone in darkness while she try to reach out for someone just when it look like it all darkness a hand that is the tora part of OOO armor reach out and slowly grasp her hand. The scene then change to Miku try to reach for Hibiki as she run by as well as Eiji image as he try to reach for Ankh. Then it show image of Hibiki in her armor and OOO in his Tatoba form with his Medaljalibur on his hand and he slash it horizontally .

"Dakara waratte..."  
Dare yori mo atsuku dare yori mo tsuyoku dakishimeru yo  
Furueru kokoro yusabureba ii nanika ga ugokidasu  
Bokura kitto umareta hi kara deaeru hi wo zutto sagashitetanda  
Kaze no naku yoru wa omoidashite  
Tomo ni kanadeta kiseki ten ni mau yo

The scene then change to flash of image of a mysterious women, the Durandal, the Nehustan armor, then all Medals one each for their colors as well as image of Full Combo for each colors it also show a shadow of a figure with shining yellow eyes with a weapon like a spear in his hand . It then shift to Hibiki and Tsubasa fighting against a bunch of Noise with OOO swing his Medaljalibur destroy some of the Noise himself and as OOO, Hibiki, Tsubasa destroy an army of Noise together the scene shift to where we see hand of symphogear user put on each other and OOO Tora claw hands on top of it they then slowly all change to human hands without armor. End song.

* * *

Playing OOO Tatoba form Regret Nothing Tighten Up

OOO with his Medaljalibur in hand use his Batta legs to jump about 100 feet high to the air, it had occur to OOO that his Medals had become significantly stronger he wonder if this is because it had traveled through different dimension all this time, as he stop in midair after the force of the jump end he start to dive down to the Noise " Seiyahhh " he said while swinging his sword downward while concentrate his power to the sword which cut one of the giant Noise to half and when the OOO hit to the ground with his sword it create an explosion that killed the Noise near it.

Before the smoke make by the small explosion even clear OOO run out with his sword in his right hand and the left hand have his claw fold out. He slash with his sword which create another line of energy that cut through all the Noise while he follow right behind it and use his Tora claw to kill all the Noise that haven't been completely destroy by the slash.

As Hibiki watched OOO fight she can only gasp in awe as how he easily kill all of the Noise that not even a military force can kill with all fire weapons they have with ease and can only said " Amazing ". While the little girl on her back keep on cheering " yay big bro is so cool " as she saw him destroy all the Noise that was threaten her just now.

Meanwhile another group of Noise was gather in opposite direction OOO was fighting and ready to join the fight as they determine to use sheer number to take out this threat, which could be more dangerous than the Symphogear user they used to fight, something that even the Noise can realize.

But before those Noise could make their way to the battle another sound of motorcycle was heard and Tsubasa was seen on her motorcycle riding through the Noise she then jump of the bike as it keep rushing straight to the Noise ahead only to explode upon contact.

End song

Hibiki: " Tsubasa-san? " said as she is surprised to saw her idol here but when she saw OOO appearance plus the armor she wear right now she realize that what she saw few months ago was not a dream and Tsubasa can also fight against the Noise.

Tsubasa cast a glance to Hibiki then to OOO who is fighting against the Noise which also stopped for few seconds to look at her " _It's one of the girl I saw fight against the Noise then she could watch over Hibiki while I destroy all these Noise " _he thought for few seconds then continue slashing away all the Noise with his sword.

Tsubasa looking back at Hibiki said: " Careful you could lose your life just stay here and protect the little girl " after that she run straight to the Noise while sing the song that activate her Symphogear. The orb made of clear looking through energy surround her then shrink until it wrap around her body when disappeared it reveal Tsubasa in her symphogear with her sword in her hand.

Playing Tsubasa character song 1

Tsubasa: " **CERCULAN FLASH ". **As she rush toward the Noise her sword become bigger she then slash it toward the Noise a slash made of blue energy rush toward the Noise blow up some of it upon contact. She then jump high up " **THOUSAND TEAR " **Hundred sword made of blue energy shot down toward the Noise and kill more of them. She then rush toward and slash the rest of the Noise with her sword now back to regular size and destroy all of them.

As OOO and Tsubasa had finished with the group of Noise surround them another Noise which is humanoid but gigantic appear as OOO take out his scanner and scan it across his belt " Kazanari-san let finish this together " he said.

Tsubasa slightly surprise to see OOO knew her name even though she know herself is a famous star but the image of OOO sit in front of the television had never really occur to her. Nevertheless she nod " Very well but you got an explanation to do after this " as she jump of the air and throw her sword toward the Noise " **CELESTIAL WRATH " **as she said the name of the attack the sword become bigger and bigger until it size match the Noise she then give a dive kick toward the Noise while pushing the sword along with her kick.

**SCANNING CHARGE**. At that same time three ring of energy made of red yellow and green also appear point toward the Noise, OOO made a kick using both of his legs while travel through the rings and when he reach the green rings a red wings made of energy appears behind his back " Seiyahhhh " said as he and Tsubasa attacks connect to the Noise the same time which create a big explosion while OOO symbols appear in the explosion.

Hibiki: " Those two they are so strong " said in awe as she watch OOO and Tsubasa finally defeated all the Noise around here.

Afterward when the 2nd Division people had arrive and sealed the area that was attacked by the Noise. Right now they are cleaning up the mess cause by the Noise. OOO as he promised this time stay behind and talk to Tsubasa he also want to make sure Hibiki is ok which right now is being offered a cup of tea by one of the computer staff whose name is Tomosato Aoi she is a young women about 20 or more with short dark blue hair.

The girl had been safely return to her mother who was told to have to keep this incident a secret " thank you and goodbye big bro, big sis " said the little girl as she left with her mom. The armor of Hibiki also disappear now much to her shock " woah woah " said Hibiki as she surprised and fall flat on her butt.

Eiji ( OOO Tatoba ): " Daijobu Hibiki-chan? " ask with concern as he walk to her side and offer her his hand to help her get up.

Hibiki: " Yeah I'm okay thank you very much for saving me. Now and at that time."

Eiji ( OOO Tatoba ): " So you really remember what happen huh? Well you are welcome anyway Hibiki-chan." Said as he put a hand on her head and rub it softly which made Hibiki blush a little.

Hibiki: " Any…anyway I guess I should return now as Miku is worry about me."

Just then she notice a lot of men in black suit and wear sunglass which is typical image of govt. agent surround her and OOO. " Eh? " She ask with an incredulous face? ". " Sigh one thing I learn in my time of fighting is that people, especially powerful people don't let you go easy when they found out you had power " OOO said as he saw this, at the same time he remember about a certain man he known with a weird obsession with cake and desire.

Tsubasa: " You can't leave just yet under the order of 2nd Division you are hereby ordered to follow us back to headquarter. The same goes for you OOO we have a lot of questions we need to ask you."

" Sorry but it is procedure also you will need to be cuffed too " said an agent his name is Shinji Ogawa. But before he could put the cuff on her a hand covered in yellow armor hold him back which startled him a bit. " Don't you think that's a bit rough for a little girl? It's not like she could do any harm with so many people." Said OOO as he stop Shinju from putting the cuff on Hibiki hand.

Ogawa: " But… ". Before he could said anything OOO raised his hand up to stop him. " I will also go with you guys but the condition is Hibiki-chan have to stay by my side and there would be no cuffing." OOO said in a tone that there is no agruement as Hibiki is quite surprised as this is the first time she saw Eiji use a voice like that which is nothing like the easy going attitude that he usually show. But she was also quite happy because there is someone who support her she feel like she could trust him in this situation where she is not sure what happening.

Tsubasa: " It alright Ogawa-san let them be, if he agree to come peacefully with us then is ok to skip some minor procedure." Tsubasa said after a few second of quiet, in fact another reason is also because she doesn't want her side to be the one that start to agitate OOO which could only result in bad news. If he is indeed this concern for the orange hair girl safety then it would be easier to keep check on his action with her around.

As the group agree OOO ride on his Ride Vendor to follow while Hibiki is on one of the car with Tsubasa next to her and head to where the 2nd Division Headquarter is.

As they arrive their Hibiki is quite surprised because this is where her school is. As they make their way to the school hall " Uhm why are we going to the school? " Hibiki ask. " Could it be this is where your headquarter is Kazanari-san? " OOO ask because from his battles he known that usually secret headquarters would be a place that is not so secret.

Tsubasa said nothing but nod. When they made their way to one of a secret elevator that seem to go a long way underground they get in. " You should hold on to the handle " Ogawa said to Hibiki as he put her hand on one of the handle " you too OOO " he said to OOO also as Eiji also hold on to one of the handle and just as that moment the elevator descend nah scratch that more like shot down to the secret underground. Hibiki barely able to hold herself from falling face flat down to the floor. " Isn't this a little too fast for elevator? " she asked while smiled awkwardly. To which Tsubasa reply with a serious face " If you keep talking then you will bite your tongue ". Hibiki have had feeling that for some reason Tsubasa had been kind of hostile to her on some level but she doesn't known why.

Tsubasa thought: "_ How could someone like her wear Kanade symphogear? " _Kanade was her best partner also someone she truly admire with her strength and courage so when she found out that the same girl who had cause Kanade in coma state now is wearing her armor had made her feel furious. Not that Tsubasa can admit it as she is resolved to be an emotionless blade that only focus on cutting down it opponents.

As they make their way down to the base OOO and Hibiki was quite surprised because when the door open ,instead of seeing man in gun or in military suit like everyone expect in a secret base, a welcome party is happening and everyone start popping party cracker everywhere while a big letter said " WELCOME TO 2nd DIVISION HIBIKI TACHIBANA and OOO."

As OOO and Hibiki was still quite stunned Tsubasa just sigh while rubbing her forehead.

Sakurai meanwhile appear behind OOO and Hibiki shoulder and raise up her phone: " Ok let's all take a picture to record this good moment when we first met." "Huh? Ah uhm" All Hibiki and OOO can do is just raise up their peace sign weakly while afford a weak smile.

" Uhm excuse me but how come you guys known my name? " Hibiki asked after all the confusion.

Genjuro: " The 2nd Division was originally supposed to be wartime secret service. So this is our specialty." Said as he wear a magician hat with a magician cane and popped flowers out of nowhere with it.

Eiji: " Ano….. aren't you guys just looking at her bag? " said as he chewing down some food. And sure enough right now in Sakurai hand is the school bag of Hibiki.

Hibiki: " Hey that is not investigation! Aren't you guys just going through my stuff?...Wait Eiji-san since when you change back to normal? " she ask a little startled. Everyone at the same time also found something strange and all look at the spot OOO used to be and right now stand in his place is a young man whom they never saw before and he currently chewing down some of the food.

Eiji: " Eh? Ah sorry after all that fighting I'm could use some food since it almost dinner time anyway. Beside these foods are used to welcome us right? " he reply while bite off a chicken leg.

Hibiki: " sigh and people call me a gluttony. I'm surprise you could still eat in situation like this " she said with an anime sweat. " hahaha it just that I used to unusual situation already so sometimes I only feel surprised in few seconds. " he said with a weak smile while rubbing behind his head.

While everyone was still quite speechless because of the way OOO act, well that totally shatter their impression of a mysterious and cool OOO, Sakurai was the first to speak " Well now what we have here? I would thought that beneath that armor would be a someone pretty manly but you look quite cute too. So tell me are you really human or is this the way you disguise to blend in with human? " she asked while lean a little closer than him which made Eiji kind of stumble back a little bit. " Ara Ara…. What's wrong I couldn't be more scary than the Noise you fight right? " she ask jokingly after seeing his reaction at the same time Hibiki face is also quite red seeing how Sakurai act to Eiji. Guess she would had pretty much fun with these two new face.

Eiji: " Uhm why are you asking like you known I'm not from this world? "

Sakurai snapping her finger: " hah I knew it! I'm such a genius."

Genjuro: " So you really are not from this world I guess it would make sense if your power could hurt the Noise then." Said after a few moment of stunned.

Hibiki: " Uhm excuse me but what are you talking about what you mean Eiji-san not from this world? Is he an alien or something? Also what happening to me? " Hibiki finally can't hold it anymore and decide to throw a bunch of questions at them she need to understand what is going on to her body. She also quite curious about who OOO or Eiji really is.

As Sakurai and Genjuro cast a glance to each other Genjuro speak first " Alright but before anything let me introduce myself I'm the one in charge of this place Genjuro Kazanari.", "And I'm the famous scientist that everyone known of Sakurai Ryoko. Now if you want us to answer those question then you have to do two things the first is you must keep what happening today a secret. And the second is…" she said while leaning closer as if to whisper the word to Hibiki's ear " you will have to take off all your clothes." As hearing this Eiji spit out the water he is drinking.

Hibiki: " Eh? Why…why meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? " and we heard the echo of Hibiki wasted scream toward the sky.

After a few hours Hibiki made it back to her dorm as Miku is waiting for her there. " I'm back " she said weakly when she lie down to the floor after all she been through today she is exhausted.

Miku: " Hibiki! Where have you been all day do you know how late it is already? " said with a worried expression on her face.

Hibiki: " I'm sorry " she reply weekly while lie face down on the floor. She then heard the news talk about Tsubasa and her singer career that bring Hibiki mind back about the look of Tsubasa cast on her it made her feel like Tsubasa don't like her presence for some reason. As for OOO she doesn't known why but the way Tsubasa look at OOO is a little different for some reason look at the way the fight earlier even if it a little bit she can sense it in her eyes toward OOO is….. jealousy.

At night since there only one big bed in the dorm so Hibiki and Miku sleep together. As Hibiki was thinking back what happen a few hours ago after the people at 2nd Division run a few test on her they let her and Eiji go and said they will contact them again soon and they will be keep in watch just in case. Since Eiji have his own motorcycle he had offer to be the one to take her home, while on the road she had tried to ask him about OOO to which he said will explain to her and the 2nd Division the next time they meet.

Hibiki: " Uhm Miku actually there is something….never mind is nothing important." She stop herself from saying what happen today it make her feel bad for lying to her friend but she need to keep what happen as a secret since it not just about her but OOO also.

Miku: " Is not unimportant " she said after minute of silence " you haven't comeback the whole day and when I heard there is Noise appear I was really worried you know." She doesn't known what Hibiki was going to said but if it have something to do with Hibiki safety then it is definitely important to her.

Hibiki smile after hearing this hugged her which cause Miku blushed: " Thanks Miku you really are my best friend I love you a lot." ( A/N not in a weird way. I think ). Miku smiled after hearing this but before she could said anything to Hibiki she heard the sound of snore and sure enough when she turn around Hibiki is fast asleep. " Oh well good night Hibiki." Said Miku as she herself also slowly fall to sleep.

At the special care room inside the 2nd Division Headquarter lie Kanade who is currently in the coma. Stand outside looking from the glass is Tsubasa with a pained expression on her face. She remember how Hibiki got her best friend armor something that Tsubasa believe only belong to Kanade and there also the appearance of OOO she can't believe how carefree he is don't he feel anything at all because to Tsubasa there is a reason why she want OOO to feel responsible for this " Why didn't you come sooner?" She whisper in a voice that if anyone could hear it one could feel hatred but at the same time it like a pleading of someone who is totally helpless begging for a light to shine on their way.

In the Sunflower store or more specifically in Eiji room he is currently having a conversation with a flowing red arm.

Eiji: " Good thing we made it in time. I had to thank you for bringing along one of those improved Ride Vendor from the future Ankh. Who would have thought that they had manage to shrink it to the side equal to Can Droid and these guys can be used again as long as we have cell medals. Mr Kougami is quite impressive sometimes."

Anhk: " it will be more impressive if he didn't create Poseidon's medals. I swear I going to strangle him next time I see him if he was still going to try and recreate Core Medals. One time travelling- battle maniac- Kamen Rider is enough trouble already." Said while killing intent is flowing out from him. And miraculously enough across whole different dimension and time karma still manage to find it way as back in Kougami Foundation building we heard a loud sneeze and the room where Kougami stay is covered in flour for baking cake which result from his sneeze. " Hm did someone call my name? " said as his whole body except his face is also covered in flour while his secretary already shielded herself from an umbrella ( A/N one of the best secretary in my opinion ).

Eiji: " But he also help us out with all the Ride Vendor and the Can Droid not to mention my Medaljalibur so I think is not that bad." Said Eiji while trying to calm down an angry floating arm. Which he still couldn't how you suppose to know when I floating arm is angry like he did.

Ankh: " Anyway back to our main point. Eiji, are you seriously thinking of cooperate with those people from 2nd Division? From what I see no matter what era is it working with the country system is never a good thing they usually only care for themselves."

Eiji pondered: " I know but if we help them we might be able to ask them for help in return beside we can't let those Noise run free as the people are suffering because of it." Eiji said with a serious look that only seen when it concern other people safety. " Huh still a busybody wherever you go." Ankh said with a huff but deep down this is also what make him admire Eiji as it show that human not only control by their own desire and will betray everyone for it as Anhk had experience 800 years ago when the King betrayed him when Ankh himself betrayed the Greeed to help the King all for their own desire. Of course Ankh will never admit this unless it almost another occasion of end of the world or when he crazy enough to let a dog chew his Core Medals which right now for some reason that will be explained later had been slightly damaged it also why Ankh need time to heal before he can assume human form again. It wasn't so bad though as he was still able to eat ice cream which in the future he don't need human body to do it anymore.

Ankh: " All right but don't mention anything about _him _yet got it? Those 2nd Division guys might get a funny idea if they learn about _his _existence."

Eiji: " Sigh Fine we will told them only when you believe they are trustable now let's go to sleep we have a lot to do tomorrow." Said Eiji as he turn off the light while Ankh also lie on the bed it is not so small if it only one human and a hand sleep on it. Of course he doesn't forget to turn invisible first something that he as, human use to said pick up along the way, when the medals still broken. It would not help them much if the Boss lady decide to come in and saw a severed hand.

The next day after school is finished. " Hey Biki want to go to the Sunflower store? " Asked one of the girl calling Hibiki by nickname her name is Kuriyou Andou and she is one of her friend she is accompany by two other girls with Miku also there.

Hibiki: " Ah I'm sorry but I have something to do today so I can't come with you guys." As she said this Miku look a little worried as if she can tell Hibiki is hiding something.

" Wow your life sound just like an anime." One of the girl in the group said her name is Yumi Itaba

" Well there is always next time then too bad though that shop is really good and we know how much you like it. " Said the last girl whose name is Terashima Shiori.

" Ah and the guy who work in that place is quite handsome too and friendly although he is a bit weird just like an anime character." Said Yumi which cause Hibiki a sweat drop while thinking " _you have no idea Yumi-chan_."

As the girl said goodbye to Hibiki and leave the classroom Hibiki saw Tsubasa standing near the exit " the result for your test had come out, come with me to the 2nd Division." Said Tsubasa with the same blank expression with a little hint of hatred she since she saw that Hibiki somehow got Kanade's Symphogear.

As Hibiki follow Tsubasa to the secret elevator she saw that Eiji had also made his way here.

Eiji: " Good afternoon Kazanari-san, Hibiki-chan." Said smiling as he saw those two.

Hibiki: " Hello Eiji-san." Said as she also smiling she is happy as Eiji is here she wonder if it because he saved her so many time but she feel better when have him around in situation like this as he also seem like got more experience to it than her. While Tsubasa just keep quiet while cast a glance at Eiji with the same eyes that Hibiki noticed before something like jealousy in them.

As Hibiki and Eiji found themselves in the command room of the 2nd Division again they are greeted by Genjuro, Sakurai, Aoi and another male staff who wear the same uniform as Aoi but more for male his name is Sakuya Fujitaka.

As Sakurai explain more to Eiji and Hibiki about Noise and where they come from which is why normal weapon can't affect them as well as the existence of Symphogear base on fragment of Relic to which Tsubasa is based from the sword of Sun God Susanoo from Japanese folktale. It also explained to them why she can guess Eiji is not from this world something which still shock Hibiki she know he is not normal but she never expect him to be some kind of alien kind of as he assure them that he is human which still make her head kind of dizzy. " But I don't have a Relic so how come I got a Symphogear? " She ask after Sakurai finish talking. Just then a computer screen show Hibiki's x ray scan of her body which reveal a fragment of Gungnir stuck there from the battle month ago. " As you can see this is the same fragment came from the armor of Kanade's Symphogear. You could said this is her gift to you as she want you to be her successor as she is still in the coma."

As hearing this Hibiki look down at her scar while Tsubasa struggle to stand as she made her way staggering out of the room due to shock. While Eiji had a deep thinking face he actually still blame himself for not making it fast enough to save the Kanade in time. Of course after Anhk heard what happen he comfort him in his own way " Stupid if you not there she would have die so stop blaming yourself and do something useful like buying ice cream for me." Thinking to this made Eiji feel a bit comfortable, Ankh really have his own special way to cheer someone up.

Genjuro: " So now that we have told you about the Noise would you mind to share your story with us, Eiji-kun? " He asked after Sakurai finish explain about the Noise.

Hearing this everyone focus their attention on Eiji as they all really curious on what is OOO. " Well ok this might take a bit long but let me explain what a Kamen Rider first basically we are people like me who have rider power that fight to protect people kind of like what you guys doing I guess. Except we all have our own monster to duel with as we are created for different purpose or have different story sometimes most of us even stay in our own world like how I have my and you guys have your but sometimes we gather together to fight enemies that threaten more than one of us can handle. In fact I just saved my world along with one of my kouhai ( ah that something he could get used to, to be a sempai) from a madman want to rule the galaxy with his power before I came here."

Now to sum up everyone reaction easily it is a big EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? In their mind except Genjuro and Sakurai who had more of a interested look. They really haven't expect him to throw all of that at them when they ask about his story they would had thought he is kidding if they didn't see what he could do they would have thought he is kidding. " Wow so you are a superhero huh Eiji? " Asked Hibiki with sparkle in her eyes.

Eiji scratching his head: " Hero eh? I never thought like that I just simply want to hold the hand of people that need to reach out that's all." He said with a kind smile and everyone in the room somehow lose their doubt toward OOO as they know he is honest about what he do. Tsubasa whose still outside also heard about this but for some reason she is angry when she heard what Eiji said about his reason of fighting. " _Holding people hand that reach out in need? " _She thought while look at her hand then grip it tightly to a fist " _Then why is Kanade…..? "_

Back in the room after heard what Eiji said Genjuro speak: " If it so then you wouldn't mind lend us your power right Eiji as Kamen Rider OOO? "

Eiji: " Of course if it is to help people then I'm will do it."

Ankh: " But there is two conditions." Ankh said surprise everyone except Eiji as he suddenly appear.

Hibiki: " A fl…..floa…..FLOATING ARM." Said as she nearly pass out. " Calm down Hibiki-chan. He may not look like it (or act like it) but he is not bad ( not completely) he is my friend." Eiji said as he try to keep her from fainting.

Genjuro: " Your friend huh how long have you been here? " Asked with the calm face but somewhat serious while he trusted Eiji he not so sure about this fellow.

Ankh: " The name is Ankh and I been here since the beginning. And …WHY IS THAT WOMAN LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT? ". He said while Sakurai have a look like she just saw her favorite dish after been left 3 days without food.

Sakurai: " Oh how mysterious a floating arm something like this really deserve to be examine carefully I can't wait to get my hand on you." She said while slowly walk to Ankh. " Stay back woman I'm warning you! Eiji hurry and transform before she cut me up like a white mouse damn it.". Meanwhile Eiji is kind of enjoying this rare moment anyway after the staff calmed her down Ankh said: " Ok I had heard everything about those Noise and if you want Eiji to help you it is fine but two conditions one is OOO power can't be touched second we work by ourselves we simply lend you a hand." He said while Eiji nod in agree as he can't give a Core Medals knowing how dangerous it is and he actually not very fond of working for govt. it just not his way or a Kamen Rider way.

Genjuro After thinking for a few moments: " All right we agree we trust you will help us out with or your power Eiji." He can see Eiji desire to help people and if someone like this want to keep his power a secret he must had reason, good reason.

Hibiki asked after all this: " Ano must I really keep this power a secret? "

Genjuro: " Yes if someone known you have Symphogear power it could be really troublesome for you and your family. We are not trying to keep secret here but we are trying to save people life. So will you also lend us your strength Hibiki Tachibana-kun? "

Hibiki while still thinking about this feel a hand on her shoulder looking up she saw is Eiji " Just do what you believe is right Hibiki-chan " he said with a reassuring smile and she nod " Ok if my power could help out people then I would gladly help."

Just then the alarm sounded signify the appearance of Noise. After known the location Tsubasa head out while Hibiki and Eiji follow along much to her annoyance as Ankh stay behind since there not much he can't do now and he could also watch everything happen from the command room anyway. As they make their way there with Tsubasa on her own motorcycle and Eiji on Ride Vendor with Hibiki sit behind when they make their way there they got out the bike.

Hibiki and Tsubasa ready to sing their activate song while Eiji attach the belt and have it in position ready for transform.

Hibiki: "**Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron"**

Tsubasa**: "****Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron"**

Eiji: " HENSHIN "

**TAKA TORA BATTA TATOBA TATOBA TATOBA**

Hibiki and Tsubasa is engulf in a circle of light then it disssapear reveal the girl in their own Symphogear with Tsubasa have her sword ready. While image of Medals surround Eiji and become OOO.

As they charge against the Noise with Tsubasa slash them away with her sword and Hibiki try to use her fist to hit them which they blow up when getting hitted while OOO use his Tora claw to slash them out.

" **Cerculean Flash**" As Tsubasa use her signature move the blue slash made it way toward the Noise but at that moment silver coin suddenly fell out of the Noise created a figure which blocked the slash with what seem it hand with scythes on it instead of hand. As the slash made an explosion when the smoke clear reveal the figure now have become a creature not just a pile of coin anymore which look like a mantis monster. This earned a shcoked look from Tsubasa " Na..nani? " Everyone at the headquarter also confuse by this development. Hibiki also wide eyed when she saw what happen. But OOO seem like the most shocked one as well as Ankh well if you can read an arm expression anyway.

Tsubasa: " You..you are not a Noise what are you?"

Eiji ( OOO Tatoba ): " No way you are a Yummy and it is the first one I fought."

* * *

Next Time on Kamen Rider OOO: Song of Desire

Hibiki: " Let fight together."

Tsubasa: " That's right we should fight."

Eiji ( OOO Tatoba): " Hibiki look out."

Tsubasa: " OOO! Your existence is unecessary unless you want me to cut down Hibiki Tachibana then fight me seriously."

Next Time: The Sword of God VS Multi King


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Sword of God VS Multi King

Disclaimer Kamen Rider and Senki Zesshou Symphogear belong to their own creator and owner

* * *

Earlier the day before Eiji and Hibiki come to the 2nd Division for a second time, at somewhere isolated stood a building modeled after a Western old style but inside of it is advanced computer and machine. There is a mysterious woman who face is not show, she had long blond hair down to her back, beside her there is a girl who age is about Hibiki or Tsubasa she have short pretty white hair with a long ponytail long to her back the last figure in the room is covered by shadow completely but one could feel power pouring out from him that could suffocate a normal person even the other two in presence also feel slightly intimidate by this, especially the older woman who confident that she had witness the beginning of this world until now had never experience this before. " He had appear just like you told me." The mysterious woman said. " Ha I told you! If that red Greeed is lost here he would definitely appear and just like I said he would be a problem for you too even bigger than those.. what you call them again ah right Symphogear. Quite an interesting toy you guys got but still not enough to impress me with the power I had witness or possess." Said the shadow and as if to show his point he actually release some killing intent which now really have get to the nerve of the other two as they struggle to stand. " You…what are you trying to pull? " said the white hair girl for the first time as she struggle to stand but the older woman raise out a hand signal her to stop which she follow just like this woman's command is everything to her. " Calm down he is simply show off which I got to said I get your point already so stop it. Hmph men are all the same always trying to show their superior." Said the woman as she try to act normal but if look closely one could see a she is sweating from pressure. As the shadow give out a light chuckle and stop his demonstration he ask " So what you going do now that he is here no doubt he would try to foil your plan especially if your plan involve that brat." Said as the figure gesture toward the computer screen which have the picture of the blond hair woman's target: the little girl who had been able to fuse with a Relic: Tachibana Hibiki. " I would have my way. Of course I would also need your help which you will since he is originally your problem right? " Said the woman to which the shadow chuckle " Normally you had to said please but as gratitude for help me out in this world plus you also had entertain me with your plan I will give you a special service. Next time you summon those jelly bean or as you guys like to call them Noise, seriously those guys are too weak can't even worth my practice doll and I'm not even 100% well yet dammit, anyway just give them one of these coin and let the magic work itself. Hahaha I can't wait to see the look on his face when he saw his first opponent ever! Too bad I can't create my own Yummy but I guess keeping all those Core Medals all these time before he take it back is useful as now I can create all kind of Yummy that my ehm… ah yes predecessor can." Said the shadow as he toss a Cell Medal with the image of a mantis which the white hair girl catch. " Very well let see how this will work out and you know what to do right Yukina?" said the blond hair woman to the girl who now we know her name is Yukina. " Of course is all for you Fine so we can end all the conflict on the world I will do everything for you. I will also destroy everyone who stand in your way." Said with an expression of total devotion to the blond hair woman as she look on the screen of computer which show Hibiki someone she have to capture for her Master and as for the obstacle she will destroy it which right now the screen shift to image of the person that the shadow was talking about " For you Fine I will destroy everyone stand in your way. I will destroy OOO." As the white hair girl left the woman whisper " Good girl my love had not wasted on you Yukina Chris." While the shadow thought " _She sure known some twisted way of love even for my own taste" _as he already see the way the woman treat the young girl " _Hm how will you deal with this kind of opponent OOO? Will you reach out for her hand? The hand that determine to end your life?"_

* * *

Playing Senki Zesshou Symphogear opening

Listen to my song...

The scene opening with Hibiki stand on the hill and sing her symphogear activate song then jump toward the sky which become the title of symphogear with three rings symbols of OOO behind it.

Boku no koe wa kikoeteimasuka? please tell me...  
Kotae no nai kyokou no sora mezashi fly far away

Kotoba ja tarinai kara boku no subete uketomete  
Seigyo dekinai...shitakunai yo  
Hajimete shiru kankaku  
Kimi ni utau yo eien no hajimari wo

The scene open with a red Medals fall down to the world with the OOO follow in it in his Tatoba form trying to catch it the armor then disappear revealing Eiji Hino still trying to catch the Medals. The scene then change to Miku look at the sky with falling stars she rise her hand up as if try to reach it unknown to her among the stars some of them with colors of red, blue, green, grey, yellow, purple flies by. The scene then change to Tsubasa standing outside a hospital room looking at the Kanade that is in the coma she then walk toward a stage in her stage outfit and a micro in her hand. The scene then shift to the center where symphogear user stay with all the staff in it along with Ryoko and Tsubasa's Uncle. It then show image of Yukina alone in darkness while she try to reach out for someone just when it look like it all darkness a hand that is the tora part of OOO armor reach out and slowly grasp her hand. The scene then change to Miku try to reach for Hibiki as she run by as well as Eiji image as he try to reach for Ankh. Then it show image of Hibiki in her armor and OOO in his Tatoba form with his Medaljalibur on his hand and he slash it horizontally .

"Dakara waratte..."  
Dare yori mo atsuku dare yori mo tsuyoku dakishimeru yo  
Furueru kokoro yusabureba ii nanika ga ugokidasu  
Bokura kitto umareta hi kara deaeru hi wo zutto sagashitetanda  
Kaze no naku yoru wa omoidashite  
Tomo ni kanadeta kiseki ten ni mau yo

The scene then change to flash of image of a mysterious women, the Durandal, the Nehustan armor, then all Medals one each for their colors as well as image of Full Combo for each colors it also show a shadow of a figure with shining yellow eyes with a weapon like a spear in his hand . It then shift to Hibiki and Tsubasa fighting against a bunch of Noise with OOO swing his Medaljalibur destroy some of the Noise himself and as OOO, Hibiki, Tsubasa destroy an army of Noise together the scene shift to where we see hand of symphogear user put on each other and OOO Tora claw hands on top of it they then slowly all change to human hands without armor. End song.

* * *

Back to present as now the Mantis Yummy, OOO first opponent, is standing in front of OOO, Tsubasa and Hibiki it is protecting the Noise.

Hibiki: " What is that thing it doesn't look like a Noise? " Said as she quite shocked to see something be able to block Tsubasa attack so easily.

Eiji (OOO Tatoba): " It's a Yummy."

Tsubasa: " Yummy? You know that thing? " Said as she still keep her sword ready against the creature.

Ankh: " A creature born from desire, as Eiji explained to you guys each Rider have its own enemy this one belong to OOO." Said through the communicator line which cause Tsubasa and Hibiki wide eyed as well as everyone in the commander room.

Eiji (OOO Tatoba): " But we destroyed all of the Greeed could it be _him?"_

Ankh: " Possibly it seem like he used the point that these Noise is partly semi mental creature so their basic desire as survive would be accept as the same time that could help the Yummy grown faster."

Hibiki: " Uhm what are you guys talking about?" Said Hibiki with a confuse expression as she lost in the conversation between OOO and Ankh.

Eiji (OOO Tatoba): " I will explain later now we have to clean up all these guys." Said as he take out his sword while Hibiki nod after a few second and go to a battle stance, Tsubasa also focus on the Noise again.

Playing OOO Regret Nothing Tighten Up

OOO charge at the Yummy as they clash weapon, which OOO is his sword while the Yummi have a pair of scythes attach to its arm, spark came out from the clash as they try to push each other away. Finally OOO swing his sword up which cause the Yummy arm to spread out, OOO then slash his sword down the Yummi chest and created spark from the slash. As the Yummy stumbled backward OOO charging read for another slash, just then the scythes on the Yummy hand grow with green energy he then made a slash of green energy aim at OOO. OOO use his sword to block the attack which still push him back few feet, before OOO have the chance to react the Yummy jump to where Tsubasa and Hibiki is fighting against the group of Noise as OOO also try to follow it.

End song. Playing Tsubasa character song 1

Meanwhile after OOO drag the Yummy with him and start their own battle Hibiki and Tsubasa focus on the Noise again. As Hibiki use her fist to hit away few of the Noise, Tsubasa used her sword to slash away all the Noise " **CERCULAN FLASH** " said as the move hit the group of Noise and kill most of them.

End song.

Only about ten to fifteen of them is left which also include the one that the Yummy is born from but before Tsubasa can do anything the Yummy jumped from where his battle with OOO was and with a great distance landed between Tsubasa and the Yummy and made a crater from the landing, OOO had also manage to catch up with his Batta leg. Just then the Yummy do something that made everyone surprise: it absorb the remaining Noise as it use it scythes spread out the same green energy but this time it more like a web as it cover the Noise slowly turning them to the same kind of green energy the Yummy then absorb all that energy ." It…it ate the Noise?" Hibiki said shocked as well as everyone in the commander room while Ankh who see this is quiet and try to figure it out what going on but he already known who behind this since beside them in this world only that _guy_ the one who have the power to make Yummy. The Yummy after absorb it host begin to change as suddenly a pair of mantis wing form behind it back, colored just like the Noise it scythes also become bigger with more spike, it then let out a roar with green energy that create a small earth shake. It then focus it gaze on OOO and charge at him before OOO could react the Yummy's scythes already near his neck as he rise up his hand to block it, at the same time his Tora claw fold out ready to be used as he clash his claw against the Yummy. Spark of yellow and green energy leak out every time even though his Medals have become stronger the Yummy now absorbed the Noise have match his power if not slightly stronger suddenly the wing behind it back glow with the color of the Noise at the same time the green light that it scythes emits also become stronger as it overpower OOO and push him back at the same time release the green energy slash only this time is much bigger, OOO tried to use his claw to block it and this time it push him back for 10 feet until he can't hold it anymore and the slash exploded blow him back an additional 10-20 feet. Back to Tsubasa and Hibiki while Tsubasa was still calmly observing the battle even when OOO seem like to be in a disadvantage Hibiki start to rush to OOO side to help him up.

Hibiki: " Eiji-san are you ok? " she asked with concern in her voice while she see that smoke still come out from where OOO get hit by the Noise as he struggling to get up.

Meanwhile the Yummy start to make it way toward OOO and Hibiki but before it take another step Tsubasa charge at it with her sword now become bigger. "** CERCULAN FLASH " **as the attack aim at the Yummy it wing glow as it fly up ward to the sky while at the same time launch its own energy slash at Tsubasa but before it can reach her OOO step in with two different Medals already in his belt as he use the Scanner on it.

**KUGAWATA KUJAKU CONDOR **

As the belt announce the image of Medals appear around OOO which shielded him from the attack while also change his appearance now with the head is green while the body and leg is red color.

Hibiki: " Wow he changed again." Said in awe as OOO change his appearance meanwhile Tsubasa is also slightly startled but regain her composure but at the same time she feel quite irritated as that form remind her of when OOO first appear and save Hibiki even though his head look different. At that moment the Yummy dive toward them, OOO began to spread out his own wing and charge at the Yummy as they clash when they fly past each other OOO have a cut on his right arm from the Yummy scythes, the Yummy also suffer the burning at his chest which result from the punch equipped with the Taja Spinner. As the two keep going on like that everyone see two rays of light one green ominously while the other is color with sparkle of red flame sometimes also include crackle of green electric which result from OOO Kugawata horn. After one more clash OOO and the Yummy separate then float oppose to each other, as the Yummy concentrate power to its scythes one more time OOO also concentrate the flame from his Taja Spinner. As Hibiki and Tsubasa closely watch the final clash as well as the staff in the Commander room after a second they both charged as each other and when Yummy slash its scythes at OOO which he blocked by using the Spinner as a shield he also take out his Medaljalibur and slashed at the wing of the Yummy meanwhile keep shooting green electric from his head.

Eiji (OOO Kugawata-Kujaku-Condor): " Hibiki-chan, Kazanari-san NOW!" Signal as the Yummy fall to their direction and even though surprised both girl ready their attack with Hibiki who had no weapon give the best punch she got while Tsubasa slash it with her blade in it bigger form and hit the Yummy with it as it explode to thousands Cell Medals.

Hibiki: " Coin?" Asked with a confused face when she saw the monster that took all of their effort to destroy was made by bunch of Noise. But even weirder is when all the coins instead of falling down to the ground are picked up and fly away to the direction where there master is which surprised everyone.

Hibiki: " Is…is it over? " Asked as she look at OOO which he nod but one could see some hesitant in his movement which show that even himself not so sure at least he know that it is over…for now.

Hibiki: " Well it was weird but we had been able to beat that monster with three of us combine our effort right? As long as we fight together like this then everything is going to be ok." Said with a happy smile to which OOO also smile behind his helmet while nodding.

Meanwhile to Tsubasa, Hibiki's words remind her of Kanade as she also said the same thing " As long as we have each other back then everything will be alright." Thinking of this Tsubasa grown silence for a while and said " You are right we really should fight." Said with a weak cold laugh. Which made OOO feel a little on guard even though Hibiki doesn't seem to notice. As she turn around she swung her sword right away at Hibiki while said "Against each other!" to which OOO intercept right away with his Medaljalibur, as Hibiki is surprised by the development, Tsubasa smirk " I knew you would be able to react in time OOO, unlike Hibiki you have experience in battle and probably more than me from what you told us but that doesn't mean I will lose."

Eiji (OOO-Kugawat-Kujaku-Condor): " Stop it Kazanari-san why are you doing this?" Said as he use enough strength without letting her gain advantage nor pushing her back.

Hibiki: " Eiji-san right! This is not what I meant I mean we should fight together." Said in panic as now two people one who is someone she admire while the other is someone she trust is now clashing sword against each other.

Tsubasa: " Of course I know what you mean but I can't accept the fact that someone like you is replacing Kanade. It is for protecting you that she end up in situation like this now!" She growl as she keep on trying to push back OOO. Meanwhile everyone in the command room who is witnessing the fight was shocked probably more than appearance of the Yummy to see Tsubasa whom always calm and collected is attacking her allies right now.

Genjuro: "That idiot what is she think she doing?" Said furious as Tsubasa's action.

Sakurai: "Ah they are merely enjoying their youth." Said with an amusing smile this event is not exactly bad for her she always want to see how her prized Symphogear with the most experience user she know will fair off against OOO.

Aoi: "Where are you going Commander?" Asked as she saw Genjuro ready to leave.

Genjuro: "Isn't that obivious someone need to stop those idiot." Said as he made his way to a portal pod that lead to the surface but Ankh appear before him stopping him.

Ankh: "Wait. That blue hair girl she seem like someone who is lost and unsure of herself right now."

Genjuro: "Isn't that exactly why I must stop her before she do something stupid?" He questioned the floating arm hotly.

Ankh: "It is exactly how she is right now that you don't need to worry" said as he gesture toward OOO on the screen "that idiot he have a natural talent of getting Medals at the same time reach out for the desire of people like her. Believe in him, I know myself I can count my life on his." As Ankh said this emotionally which is rarely for him, Genjuro is quite convinced he known for someone like Ankh to appear distance from other and distrusting if he could said something like that for Eiji then that young man could be trusted. Of course he already known that when he heard the young man purpose on fighting and as easy as it is for Genjuro right now to stop this fight he got a feeling if he want to permanently erase the wound in Tsubasa's heart he have to count on Eiji right now.

Ankh: "Anyway is not like I care or anything I just interest to see how this so call Symphogear's power compare to OOO that's all. And btw don't any of you dare to mention what I just said to that idiot got it? Or you all will find out how scary a floating arm can be when you sleep." Said after a few seconds of silence in which Ankh realize he may have said too much.

Hearing this everyone could just nod their head rapidly now they suddenly realize how scary a floating arm is. But at the same time they got a feeling they also grow to trust this floating arm a little more even though he quite a tsundere, an idea which make them all slightly chuckle in their mind. Meanwhile Genjuro follow Ankh advice decide to keep monitor the event, he will intervene of course if it got out of hand too much but for now " _I'm counting on you to help Tsubasa, OOO. Eiji Hino." _Thought as he keep watching the fight.

Back to the fight as hearing Tsubasa's word Hibiki is speechless as she doesn't known how to reply while OOO finally have enough with the lock sword so he use part of his strength to push her back while also gain some distance from her.

Eiji (OOO-Kugawat-Kujaku-Condor): "Kazanari-san I understand why you feel malice toward Hibiki-chan but just like you said your dear friend risked her life to protect Hibiki is it really ok for you to hurt her someone who your friend used all her life to protect?" Said as he try to convince her to which Tsubasa seem stunned for moment as she hesitant but it just temporary as she start charge against OOO again this time her sword grew bigger which made the attack stronger. OOO intercept with the attack using his Spinner this time as blue electric and flame leak out from the clash, they separated after few seconds and gain distance from each other.

Tsubasa: "You have no right to mention her. As much as I hate that girl for taking Kanade's place your existence made me more angry." She growl as she catch her breath after the intense clash while giving the accused gaze to OOO "If you….. if only you come sooner then…kuh...yahhhh." Said the word unfinished as she charge at OOO again and she slash him with all her might upward and for the first time the hit connect to OOO chest as spark fly out while he stumbled back as he give out a grunt. "IF YOU COME SOONER THEN KANADE WOULD STILL BE FINE NOW!" Said with heated anger as she keep on slashing with all her might and slash after slash had manage to hit OOO as he been pushed back while she keep on advance finally she thrust her sword toward OOO hiting him and send him flying back a few feet as Hibiki run to him with worried expression.

Hibiki: "Eiji-san are you ok? Stop it Tsubasa-san is not Eiji-san fault! He tried his best to save us." Said as she stand between OOO and Tsubasa while helping OOO get up. As Hibiki try to stop Tsubasa she felt a hand on her shoulder, as she look back she saw OOO manage to stood up.

Eiji (OOO-Kugawat-Kujaku-Condor): " huff…huff…. It's ok Hibiki-chan please stand back I can handle this." He said in a no agreement tone as Hibiki could only nod and stand aside.

Eiji (OOO-Kugawat-Kujaku-Condor): "Kazanari-san I'm sorry you are right if I have been faster that day I could have also saved your friend. But I can't which is why your friend is in a coma if you hate me for that then is fine, if you want to attack me because of it is fine but…" said as his gaze more determine even blocked by his helmet Tsubasa could feel his eyes become more serious "I could not let you harm Hibiki-chan as well as let you kill her or me."

Tsubasa: "hah so in the end you still afraid for your life?" Said in a mocking voice.

Eiji (OOO-Kugawat-Kujaku-Condor) shaking his head: "No it because your friend tried her best to save Hibiki-chan so the best I could do for your friend now is to keep her safe, that and I also would keep everyone important to her safe too which include you, her best friend. So I would not let you kill us because we all know you not someone who can kill easily and you might never forgive yourself for it. But if you want to beat me up until you are satisfy then go ahead." He said while smiling gently.

Hibiki: "Eiji-san." Said as she look at him sadly. So he still feel trouble because what happen to Kanade-san, Hibiki never known this yet she still count on him when she in trouble. She gently place her hand on the taller young man shoulder, she hope there could be anything she could do to make him feel better like how he did for her just by being there to support her.

As hearing this Tsubasa face is shocked, so he did remember and he still think is his fault which is why he protect the orange hair girl like that is not simply is his character but also because he want to make up for his fault of not being able to help Kanade. As she try to move she found her leg had become like jelly which made her hard to stand as she fall to her knee while tears leak out her eyes.

Tsubasa: "How come I am crying? I promised myself that I will become an emotionless blade that will cut away everything that harm those I care." Said as tear slowly leak out from her eyes. OOO slowly walk toward her while de-henshin back to Eiji as he knelt down on one leg in front of her he put a hand on her head and rub it gently.

Eiji: "I'm sorry is my fault that you also hurt as well. I don't know if you ever will forgive me but I promise you I will use all my strength to help you protect those who dear to you. So please don't push those who care for you away as you will be truly alone. Nobody can handle total isolation, your friend also won't want that when she wake up she would want to see your smile right and I'm pretty sure it will be pretty too." Said gently.

As Tsubasa look up at him and Hibiki who also just made her way there and look at her kindly despite what she tried to do against the orange hair girl she could only mutter "I'm sorry Hibiki, Eiji." As she start to cry while Hibiki start to wrap her hand around Tsubasa hugging her while Eiji still keep his smile.

Later after the trio made their way back to the headquarter Tsubasa's uncle comforted her, of course not before give her a piece of his mind about the stunt she pulled it would have gone much longer if Eiji and Hibiki didn't convince him that they are fine. Later when Hibiki and Tsubasa go to check on their Gear to see anything wrong after the damage which only left Eiji, Ankh, Sakurai whom Ankh still try to keep distance from he is convinced she have a chainsaw hidden somewhere on her body ready to run through a certain floating arm ( to which the idea made Eiji roll on the floor laughing only to receive a powerful smack that he swear could rival a Rider Punch on the head) and Genjuro.

Genjuro suddenly bow down to Eiji which surprised him: "I'm grateful for what you done to help Tsubasa she had been closed herself from everyone after what happen to Kanade and I still don't know how to help her. Now thanks to you she made be able to learn how to trust her friend and open herself once more."

Eiji waving his hand in deny: "Uhm is ok I didn't do anything much." His face turn a little sad "is my fault she like that anyway so is my responsibility to do something about it."

Genjuro was about to make a remark about how it is definitely not his fault someone already beat him to it and that someone is the floating red hand that had smacked Eiji upside the head "Idiot didn't I said stop blaming you already? Would you rather have those two die then cause that what would had happen if you not there now stop worry about useless things like that and focus on how to get more money, I'm almost out of ice cream you know." Said the floating hand to which Genjuro could see despite his harsh word that he is trying to comfort the young man. "_haha..those two really are quite interesting."_ He thought to himself as he watch the two now start argue with each other to which Eiji call the floating hand "Ice cream cave" while the other call Eiji "Underwear sage".

Sakurai: "So Eiji-kun you serious about protect our two little Symphogear users right?" Said after of silence and is that a mischievous grin on her face? Anyway Eiji nod as her question with the same determination eyes that he always have when it involve other's safety.

Sakurai: "So is that mean you plan to make those two girls your?" she ask while still keeping that same grin.

Eiji: "….WHAT?" Said as his jaw almost drop on the floor, "_what is she talking about_?" he thought, at the same time Genjuro just message his forehead as he known his long time coworker is up to her trick again oh well he won't deny that the young man expression is quite amusing, although if he seriously thinking on that idea then Eiji better prepare himself if he think just being a superhero, traveling from different dimension with honest heart is enough to take his cute niece from him. Hm actually on second thought that doesn't sound too bad for a boyfriend material but he better be like him to also like action movie, real man should love action movie like him.

As Eiji look at Sakurai and then at Genjuro who had a sympathetic face at first then suddenly become like actually considering the idea, he can't help but have a big sweat drop behind his head. "_Are they kidding? Don't they realize I'm 20 already while those two are still just high school girl for god sake do I look like a lolicon or something? Wait isn't rude for me to think of them at kid when they have so much responsibility? Oh this hurt my head so much I just going to drop this. I think planning how to beat a Greeed with 9 Core Medals using a pair of chopstick is probably easier than this."_ As Eiji think of this Sakurai couldn't help but crack herself up with laughter and here she thought she would have much fun with Hibiki more since she is still a cute, young innocent girl but look more like she got more than she could wish, this young man could make her laugh all day too.

Ankh: "Hah! Eiji? Thinking how to get a date? He probably can't understand what that word mean even if you slam the dictionary at his head." Said with a laugh as he remember few incidents which involve Eiji and woman. "Btw remember what happen when you decide that you in love with a girl?" before Ankh could finish Eiji already strangle him to prevent him from talking.

Eiji: "Ankh didn't we promise to never talk about it again? Beside that girl real target was Dante-san from the start." Said as he try to keep the hand from giving out one of his ridiculous moment which if anyone forget or haven't watch it yet it is on episode 23-24 of OOO. "I'm the main character on those two episode guys be sure to watch it" said as Dante appear out of nowhere. Hey! Stop breaking the fourth wall damn it. Ahem anyway back to the story as Ankh was talking about Eiji embarrass moment of love the glass door slide open with Hibiki, Tsubasa, Ogawa, Aoi and Sakuya walk in.

Hibiki: "Eh? Eiji-san love story? I want to hear!" Said excitingly as she manage to heard what Ankh said when she came in.

Eiji: "Is nothing Hibiki-chan plus that was the Yummy fault anyway."

As hearing this Genjuro suddenly remember the appearance of the monster earlier as it obvious not Noise if anything it is stronger.

Genjuro: "Speaking of which what was that creature Eiji-kun you said it is OOO's enemy right?"

Hearing this everyone once again look at Eiji and Ankh as they want some answer too because they will need to know about this new enemy as soon as possible and they also curious about the type of opponent OOO used to fight.

Eiji: "Ah ok well I will start by telling you guys about story of OOO then. Like I said each rider have their own origin from what I known some of us power was created by aliens, some by turn to cyborg while their even some created it with intention of defend the very kind of monster that the rider fought while some was created from the life of a dying God in their world" as hearing this everyone is wide eye with surprise about origin with some Rider "as for me my power was created 800 years ago back in my world. A king wanted to rule a whole world to become a God so he ordered alchemists to create ten set of Core Medals which is the kind of coin I used to transform" everyone nodded when Eiji hold out his Taka Medals "while Cell Medals which is kind of silver coin, that you guys see I used to activate my Medaljalibur, is used as a body for Greeed kind of like how Ankh explained to me before, an ice cream stick is the Core while the ice cream part is the Cell. Now about what a Greeed it they are what the alchemist created for the King when he want power to rule the world they are based on desire something that you could said to be human source for life so they are very powerful but since they are fully completed with ten set of Core Medals they have nothing they want to do as they are fulfilled so the King take out each of them one Core make them incomplete he destroy other while keep a set of Tatoba ,which is different from the one I use now as the one I mention is already destroyed, for himself. But then the Greeed who lost part of themselves now got a desire to complete it and start to rampage through the country destroy everything in hope to complete themselves. Seeing the Greeed doing nothing to destroy the King order the alchemists to create the OOO-Driver, which is the belt I used to transform, to use the Tatoba combo and become the first OOO to fight the Greeed." Eiji stop there as Ankh understand and take up the later part since it also involve him as the key point.

Hibiki: "So what happen next?" Asked with great curious in her eyes even the joking Sakurai also become serious while listen carefully about OOO's origin.

Ankh take up the story from here: "the King battle the Greeed and win with one of the Greeed help the one with the red Core Medals power" as he said this everyone look at him and then realization hit their face "yes I am that Greeed, Ankh the Greeed with power based on sky animals. But then the King himself betray me then try to use all Core Medals to obtain ultimate power and become a God but he failed as his body can't handle the power eventually he himself become a seal to seal up the Greeed for 800 years until a couple of human wakes us up that's when I realize when I was sealed my body was separated and later It would become one of our toughest enemy as it try to consume me but before that as I in a form like this I'm in a disadvantage so in luck I meet this idiot and decided to use this naïve idiot to become OOO and help me collect Core Medals" everyone narrowed their eyes when they heard Ankh original intention "sigh but that prove to be one of my worst mistake I shouldn't let someone like you become OOO in the first place as you are too reckless and don't even care for my own life seriously he even threaten me to let him transform when he need to help people not just because when I need him to collect Medals and that was when he falling down to a 40 story high buildings damn it" as mention of this everyone just look at Eiji while he scratch behind his head and smile awkwardly after knowing him for sometimes they really not surprised anymore even though Hibiki and surprisingly also Tsubasa show some concerned look on their face "anyway the battle got more tough and we meet few fellow Riders like Eiji said then we have our final battle and all the Greeed are destroyed but I was death in the end too. Hey don't give that face I told you thanks to you I known what a live mean Eiji and I don't regret it." Said as he saw Eiji face gone little down when he mention the time when Ankh sacrifice himself for him to use Tajadol combo one more time everyone grew silent as this after a second Hibiki who is quite understand Eiji feeling as she think about Miku is the one who asked the important question.

Hibiki: "Then how come there is a Yummy here now? And Ankh-san still alive?"

Eiji: "After the final battle I temporally lost the power of OOO because all of the Core Medals are sucked to a hyperspace time dimension except for Ankh cracked Core Medals and I travel everywhere looking for clue how to fix it. Then the event happen a Kamen Rider called Poseidon from a future more precisely 40 years in the future come to our time to fight all Kamen Rider he is created by artificial Core Medals by the same company who helped us in our fight against Greeed and give me my bike as well as my sword they want to create with pure power for desire but it failed and the Medals took control of it user I manage to free him after get my Medals back, which was absorbed by him through the dimension he came from. But then a mad scientist take the Medals away and use it with a power from outer space and try to control the world after me and my kouhai defeat him I saw the portal open and think I could go to the future and find a way to fix Ankh's Medals faster because beside Poseidon there is also Ankh who came from the future so I thought if I follow it I could know how to fix this faster. But then I end up landed in this world something I'm not regret I just regret I haven't come here sooner." He said while looking at Hibiki and Tsubasa with a sad smile.

Hibiki: "Eiji-san if you had been later I would had been dead so you don't have to blame yourself anymore." Said as she feel sad that he keep blaming himself for something he can't help.

Tsubasa: "That's right Kanade would be grateful for you too I know and I'm sorry for what I said before I was being immature." Said Tsubasa while she slightly turn her head away. Genjuro smile at this finally his niece have open herself again and it thanks to Eiji just like Ankh said he may have the natural talents to reach out for other in need.

Ankh: "Anyway the reason he come here because he was trying to follow my track but it turn out that Poseidon isn't death as he freed from the scientist after that guy was destroyed and we have a clash as the dimension of space and time but I lost and I crash down to your world which also why I can't in my full form because of my wound."

Eiji: "I found him later after I left you guys for the hospital. I still can't believe you punched me when we first met."

Ankh: "That's because you stupid actually follow me through a time space gate without knowing your direction and not to mention other stupid thing you did." He talking about the fact that Eiji have absorb the purple Core Medals since he think is not safe to simply left them there and he think he might need their powers.

Genjuro: "So now this Kamen Rider is what producing the Yummy this could be troublesome." Said after a few minutes of silence as everyone think about the story they heard.

Ankh: "And keeping all that Core Medals for so long let him make a Yummy too not to mention all kind originally as an incomplete Core Medals he can only create Trash Yummy which is very weak monster."

Eiji: "That's why me and Ankh not rush about thinking how to get home as we try to destroy Poseidon before he can do anymore damage to this world seeing you guys already have Noise to dealt with.

Ankh: "Originally Yummy need to feed desire to grow to become strong but Poseidon must have figure It out as Noise also intelligence creature on some what level with desire is just destroy and exist he could grow the Yummy quicker."

Genjuro: "I see thank you for telling us you guys story. It is quite late already we will discuss more tomorrow now can I entrust you to send Hibiki home Eiji-kun?" He ask after Eiji and Ankh finish their story there will be a lot of tough battle from now he can tell it will be harder than before but now they all could use some rest after a long night.

As Eiji and Hibiki behind him on the Ride Vendor Hibiki thought what Eiji had told her and she had admire him more as his resolve to protect the people. "_I'm really glad even though is just an accident I'm glad Eiji-san come to our world."_ Thought with a happy smile.

Unknown to them on top of one of the buildings is the white hair girl who now in another Symphogear armor which is mainly white with a purple visor, this is the Nehustan's Symphogear the one that had gone missing since the time OOO arrive. This girl unlike Hibiki hated the OOO existence in this world. As she look at the orange hair girl who is her target then at Eiji "I will get you Hibiki Tachibana, for Fine. As for you OOO you are a hindrance to Fine but soon that will end what happen today is just a test to observe your strength soon…" she left her sentence hang as she look at the weird staff in her hand which is the key to open the Babylon's gate to get it treasure which is the Noise. In other word this is the tools to summon Noise the Solomon's Cane while on her other hand is three more Cell Medals with the which belong to Uva the insect Greeed. That's right soon OOO will not be an obstacle anymore. Because dead men can't hindrance anyone at all.

* * *

Next Time Kamen Rider OOO: Songtress of Desire

Tsubasa: "You! Who are you how come you have that armor?"

Yukina: "Hibiki you are my real target I will bring you back a live as for you OOO these Yummies will tear you apart."

Tsubasa: "Thank you for all you have done Hibiki, Eiji don't woory just like you said i will do this also for Kanade."

Tsubasa: "I will sing the final song contain my life not to defeat the enemy but to protect."

Hibiki: "TSUBASA-SAN!"

Eiji: " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….."

**RATORATAH RATORATAH **

**Next Time: Crisis of the Nehustan Symphogear. The target is Hibiki! And the light of a lion.**


	6. Attention

Chapter 4.5: Attention and Apologies

I do not own Symphogear or Kamen Rider or other products mentioned here they all belong to their perspective owner

Eiji: "Hello everyone who reading this how have you all been I, Hino Eiji also known as Kamen Rider OOO wish you guys a good evening in this special episode we would wish to announce a few set back you would expect in near future involve with the rate that the story will be release but before that please welcome the cast from Symphogear series as well mostly Hibiki-chan and Kazanari-san two symphogear user and part of the main character."

Hibiki and Tsubasa walk out on the stage with cheering sound in their school uniform.

Hibiki: "Hello everyone hope you guys enjoy our story. I'm Tachibana Hibiki the Gungir Symphogear user also one of the main cast." Said with a big smile while waving at the crowd.

Tsubasa: "Good day to you all I'm Tsubasa Kazanari and I'm the Ame no Hakabiri Symphogear user and one of the main cast hope you guys enjoyed the story." Said in the polite way as she bow to the crowd which also receive a cheer.

Eiji: "Anyway we are here for a short episode today to announce that due to some personal problem our author might gonna be late for his update in this story but rest assure the story will be finish we sincerely apologize for this inconvenience for everyone who liked this story."

Ankh appear out of nowhere in his human form: "hah like there would be anyone who miss this pathetic excuse for story anyway. Hm why you guys staying away from me?" said as he saw Eiji, Hibiki and even Tsubasa make their way distance from him with a panic look on their face.

**DIVINE RETRIBUTION**

Ankh: "Huh is that a giant eraser I saw in the sky hey wait why are you erasing my body…..ouch….stop that you abusive power author….ouch….huh big deal you make me a floating arm again so what?"

Sakurai appear out of nowhere with a light saber nah light chainsaw in her hand with a wide freaky smile. "Gulp uh I just remember I have a date with Uva so bye." Said as he start running for his life with a mad scientist chasing behind him.

Eiji: "Ahem…Anyway we thank you for you guys support and apologize for any inconvenience now the next chapter will make it way in this week and you guys will see one of my combo have a good night."

Everyone include the staff of the 2nd division, Poseidon, Yukina Chris, Tachibana Hibiki, Tsubasa, Kanade, Eiji and a beat up Ankh all bow down to the crowd "Hope you guys have a happy year we will see you soon."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5: Crisis of the Nehustan Symphogear. Hibiki is the target! The light of the lion

Disclaimer Kamen Rider and Senki Zesshou Symphogear belong to their own creator and owner

* * *

In the same western styled building right now outside the house the blond woman is observe the battle between Yukina and Poseidon (A/N is pretty obvious huh but I want to give some credit to a final boss anyway hm did I spoiler my story? You guys already expect him to be final boss right?...right? I should stop talking huh ahem ok back to the story) As Yukina have her weapon which is a whip look like made from pink diamond with thorn all over it she whip it at Poseidon with the strongest strength she could mutter from the armor power. To her surprise Poseidon just catch it in his arm like catching a falling leaf he then pull it toward him making Yukina also get dragged along the way until she is face to face to Poseidon as he lift her up by holding her neck.

Poseidon in his ever deep voice: "You wish to beat OOO with this kind of power? Scoff you might success in making him bore to death" he let go of her which she fall to her knee and gasp for air "Come at me with all you got don't hold back whatever weapon you got throw it at me."

Yukina stand up while still have a hard time to breath she glare at Poseidon she definitely don't like this fellow what do Fine see in this creature? He is a completely opposite existence to the goal they work on he enjoy fighting and violence well if it violence he want she will show him. She take out the Solomon's Cane and shot out about 30 of Noise as they make their way toward Poseidon one could tell he is smirking behind his armor "Now that more like it" said as he stand still while the Noise made their way to him and dog piled him after a second of silence an explosion is heard as blue wave of energy leak out from where all the Noises are on and they all blow off everywhere while turn to dust and Poseidon stand up while using his hand to make a fake motion of wiping dust from his body to prove that it is not enough to challenge him. "Good but definitely not good enough." Said as he gesture his hand to tell her to come get him this time she shoot out about 200 of Noises but then she realize what angry have made her do. As much as she hate this existence Fine herself said they need him so if some harm come to him then Fine would not be happy she won't want that. She tried to make the Noise to stop but 200 is a number too big for her to control and they already made their way to Poseidon.

Poseidon in a thinking pose with hand on his chin: "Hm what to do? 200 is kind of annoying even for me with bare hand. Oh well I going to be a little serious then consider that a gift to acknowledge your resolve little girl." He said as he concentrate and on his hand a blue energy start to gather their until it take form of a spear then the energy materialize to a crimson spear it is his personal weapon the Deepest Harpoon. He make a slash with it to which he concentrated his energy to it, which send out a wide wave of blue energy wipe out all the Noises. It even still have enough effect after wiped out 200 Noises to push Yukine back about 30 feet to which she crash against a tree then fall down to the ground while transform back to normal.

Yukine: "ugh…" Said as she struggle to stand up.

Poseidon: "Now that better you might can't win against a Rider but against those Symphogear user you will do fine as for OOO just use my gift and like I said let the magic work itself."

Fine: "Yukine are you alright?" said as she walk out from the house after the fight finish as she made her way to Yukina and offer her a hand "is the training to tough for you? Poor child for our ideal you have to work so hard." Said as she caress the white hair girl gently to which she smile in admiration and happiness as if she did not just get blast about 30 feet to a tree.

Yukine still grunting a bit: "It's fine….if it is for you Fine…huff…huff….. I will do everything you are the only person in this world matter to me."

Poseidon look at the scene and scoff when he turn back to the house he almost feel pity for the white hair girl, _almost, _can't blame anyone but yourself to get driven by your desire.

Poseidon: "Soon OOO I will defeat you and become the ultimate being." He said with dark laughter filled the sky.

* * *

Playing Senki Zesshou Symphogear opening

Listen to my song...

The scene opening with Hibiki stand on the hill and sing her symphogear activate song then jump toward the sky which become the title of symphogear with three rings symbols of OOO behind it.

Boku no koe wa kikoeteimasuka? please tell me...  
Kotae no nai kyokou no sora mezashi fly far away

Kotoba ja tarinai kara boku no subete uketomete  
Seigyo dekinai...shitakunai yo  
Hajimete shiru kankaku  
Kimi ni utau yo eien no hajimari wo

The scene open with a red Medals fall down to the world with the OOO follow in it in his Tatoba form trying to catch it the armor then disappear revealing Eiji Hino still trying to catch the Medals. The scene then change to Miku look at the sky with falling stars she rise her hand up as if try to reach it unknown to her among the stars some of them with colors of red, blue, green, grey, yellow, purple flies by. The scene then change to Tsubasa standing outside a hospital room looking at the Kanade that is in the coma she then walk toward a stage in her stage outfit and a micro in her hand. The scene then shift to the center where symphogear user stay with all the staff in it along with Ryoko and Tsubasa's Uncle. It then show image of Yukina alone in darkness while she try to reach out for someone just when it look like it all darkness a hand that is the tora part of OOO armor reach out and slowly grasp her hand. The scene then change to Miku try to reach for Hibiki as she run by as well as Eiji image as he try to reach for Ankh. Then it show image of Hibiki in her armor and OOO in his Tatoba form with his Medaljalibur on his hand and he slash it horizontally .

"Dakara waratte..."  
Dare yori mo atsuku dare yori mo tsuyoku dakishimeru yo  
Furueru kokoro yusabureba ii nanika ga ugokidasu  
Bokura kitto umareta hi kara deaeru hi wo zutto sagashitetanda  
Kaze no naku yoru wa omoidashite  
Tomo ni kanadeta kiseki ten ni mau yo

The scene then change to flash of image of a mysterious women, the Durandal, the Nehustan armor, then all Medals one each for their colors as well as image of Full Combo for each colors it also show Poseidon with his Deepest Harpoon in his hand . It then shift to Hibiki and Tsubasa fighting against a bunch of Noise with OOO swing his Medaljalibur destroy some of the Noise himself and as OOO, Hibiki, Tsubasa destroy an army of Noise together the scene shift to where we see hand of symphogear user put on each other and OOO Tora claw hands on top of it they then slowly all change to human hands without armor. End song.

* * *

It been almost a week after the incident with the appearance of Yummy and Tsubasa little stunt toward Eiji and Hibiki and thanks to Eiji Tsubasa have become more open and able accept that what happen to Kanade was not her nor everyone fault but the Noise. Since then she had been more open to Hibiki and Eiji even though sometimes she still feel kind of guilty for what she did to them especially Eiji as she attacked him because she tried to blame what happen to Kanade on him even though Eiji and Hibiki keep telling her is ok and is not her fault as she still distraught over what happen to her friend. Anyway right now Tsubasa and Hibiki is out killing Noise in a group while Eiji as OOO went alone since everybody agree as strong as OOO is Hibiki need someone with experience in Symphogear so she can master her own soon so Hibiki and Tsubasa is in a group and right now, in a highway they are fighting against 20 Noise as Tsubasa use her sword and quickly dispatch them Hibiki still use her fist to fight the Noise which still work but is put her in disadvantage to only have slightly stronger physical power without any weapon of her own.

Tsubasa: "You need to focus on your Gear it will react to your will and give you a suitable weapon even if it just a fragment it can grow independently just like your potential." Said as she slash another Noise while make her blade bigger **"CERCULAN SLASH" **the attack destroy few of the Noise.

Hibiki: "Hai! Tsubasa-san." Said but she still unable to produce her own weapon so her only choice is to slowly hit each Noise then run away when a group chase after her which is kind funny Tsubasa have to admit to see them runaway then get chased again in turn like that but it also made her have to massage her head while sighing.

Afterward when they back to the 2nd Division headquarter after they finish destroy all the Noise appeared Hibiki was exhausted as she walking with head down and bend back like she trying to drag her head which is too heavy for her shoulder. Eiji also been there as agreement he won't be in their group he just seemly lending them a hand and since nothing is wrong with that nobody object or anything but they would still like the idea of Eiji officially in their team it make them feel closer and more bond between comrade in arm not like is any different now anyway so is ok but after few time of understand him more and see how he fight they kind of got a feeling he someone who is too selfless like Ankh once said "he like a dumb, easy to take advantage God just pray and he will help you with all his might I know from experience."

Eiji: "Hibiki-chan you ok?" Said with some concern as he see how exhausted she is.

Hibiki: "Hai I'm just a little tired that's all as I still can't figure out how to use the weapon of my Gear." Said as she finally throw herself to a couch while Aoi hand her a cup of water "Thank you Aoi-san" said as she gulp down the cup of water in one breath.

Eiji: "Don't worry I'm have a lot of trouble when I first become OOO too thing like this take time. I know you can do it if you give you all Hibiki-chan. You know I haven't mention this yet but among Rider there is one world with a Rider name is Hibiki too." Said as he try to think something to light her spirit up.

Hibiki: "Eh? Really what was he like?" Said as she obvious interest about this info.

Genjuro: "Ho. sound interesting tell us Eiji-kun what this Rider like?" Said with a small smile while hand on his chin.

Eiji: "Uhm from what I known in his world Rider are based on Oni" said as he gain a "heh" from Hibiki "they fight against monster like in folktale that hunt human and devour. Riders in that world are people who train in exclusive place to avoid human to harness power of the sound and fight the monster. Hibiki is one of that world best Rider as he keep training himself to get stronger while defeat his enemies."

Hibiki with sparkle in her eyes: "Wow he sound amazing I would want to meet him once."

Genjuro: "Hm Now that is what a real man like."

Sakurai: "Use music to fight too huh interesting are you sure there is no way we can meet these friend of your Eiji?"

Eiji shaking his head: "Like I said they have their own world to protect so I can't disturb them only when something happen so big that require all of us band together and I don't even known how to travel between dimension that precisely. Although there is this passing by Kamen Rider who name is Decade he is called Destroyer of the World" as he said this everyone look caution "ah don't worry he actually good guy well his attitude kind of like Ankh but he was called like that more like because of his mission that necessary to help save the world well is complicated I will told you guys later." Said as everyone nod in temporally satisfy, more and more they curious about existence known as Kamen Rider well they also have to wary too cause like Eiji told them even though Rider are good some of them use power for evil and if they are like OOO then they have to be careful with opponent like that.

Eiji: "BTW where is Kazanari-san go?" Said as he don't see the blue hair girl anywhere.

Sakurai: "Oh she must have go visit Kanade-chan now." Said as she sip at her cup of coffee.

Eiji: "Uhm can I also go and visit Kanade-san too?" Asked as Genjuro look at him for a second as if to try understand him, he nod then lead the way as Eiji follow him and Hibiki behind as she also want to visit the one who risked her life to save her while Ankh also flow after them to which now everyone in the 2nd Division had get used to the floating arm existence but sometimes Hibiki still get surprise by this which crack Ankh up to see her reaction. Of course is always end up with him smacked to the ground by Eiji afterward.

As they made their way to the special care room they saw Tsubasa stand outside the room looking through the glass window that show inside the room.

Genjuro: "Tsubasa how is she?" he ask and slightly stunned her she turn to the direction of the voice when the he, Eiji, Ankh and Hibiki one could see some tears are in her eyes which barely visible.

Tsubasa: "Still the same there no sign se will wake up soon."

Eiji: "Hey there Kazanari-san." Said as he made his way and stand next to her to look at the red hair girl one of the few first people he met in this world.

Tsubasa: "Good to see you Hino-san." Said with a small smile while trying to hide her tear but seem like everyone notice but they didn't said anything. Hibiki also got a good look at the one who saved her months ago.

Afterward as they walk back and Eiji ready to leave with Hibiki. "Wait" said Tsubasa as Eiji and Hibiki turn back and look at her who seem flushed a little bit for some reason.

Tsubasa: "I'm had been thinking and…uhm…is fine if you guys call me Tsubasa from now on." Said while she avoid their eyes showing she kind of shy.

After looking at her for a moment Hibiki and Eiji smile they both said "OK Tsubasa-san."

Later when Eiji had dropped Hibiki to her dorm, he himself had return to the Sunflower store and right now she is in her room doing her homework if you can call sitting there and scratch your head while keep staring is doing it. Miku is sitting opposite to her and is checking something on the Internet.

Miku: "Ah is almost time for the meteor shower. Hibiki will you go with me to watch it?"

Hibiki: "Really the meteor shower of course. I always enjoy watching it with you" said with a big smile "but first I have to finish all these homework or the teacher going to eat me alive." Said with comical tear one that you usually see in an anime. Meanwhile Miku just giggle at the scene of her friend struggle against these homework.

Meanwhile at the Western style building Yukina Chris now in normal clothes is waiting for Fine order in tonight plans.

Fine: "With the complete Relics power you should had no problem with those two who only use a fragment you should be able to complete your objective."

Poseidon: "Plus with my training you should be able to beat them easily except OOO of course."

Fine: "Which is why you have prepare a plan for her right?" Said in little command tone but most of them sound like a request.

Poseidon: "chuckle Of course do like I said and you should achieve your objective is all depend how you execute the plan of course if you can do all the step I told you then it would work if it not I will take the blame because sometimes OOO have a tendencies to surprise his opponent." Said as he slightly show concern about OOO power.

Fine: "Is he really that powerful?" Ask as she also see his strength but from what Poseidon told her OOO not show his full power yet.

Poseidon: "If he not I would not make defeat him my aim to prove I'm the strongest." Said without any sarcasm but with matter of fact tone.

Yukine: "If it for Fine then I don't care who the opponent is I will defeat them." Said with determine voice as she turn and ready to leave for the battle.

Poseidon: "chuckle then good luck little girl happy hunting." Said as he made a goodbye wave gesture. While Fine is deep in thought about if OOO appearance would change her plan she might really be more serious of thinking a way to destroy him but now she need to observe more.

After Eiji finish clean up the store he rode out in his Ride Vendor with Ankh accompany him in the invisible floating form. They right now try to see if they could sense the Yummy or Poseidon since with the Medals power they could sense them if in a good distance so right now drove around like this is the best shot they can get. This time Ankh accompany him because there might be a Yummy which if they get the Cell Medals from them they could accelerate the rate of Ankh restore to his human form.

Later when the 2nd Division receive the signal of Noises they contacted Hibiki and Tsubasa to rush to the scene while they also called for Eiji and this time Ankh will also go with him as he got the feeling the Yummy also be there.

As Hibiki rush to the scene her phone ring: "Hello..pant…pant…..Miku? Oh the meteor shower I'm sorry but I'm have some business to take care of we will definitely go next time ok?"

Miku: "Is ok there will always be next time well be careful Hibiki." Said as she turn off her phone with a really sad face.

As Hibiki made it to the subway she start to sing her song of transformation

"Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron"

Hibiki character song 1

As her transformation finish she is now in her Symphogear and fight against the about 5 to 10 of the Noises that made their way to her she keep punching using her punch and kick and even though is not as powerful as Tsubasa or Eiji attack they still effective against the Noises.

Hibiki: "It's because of you guys that I have to betray my promise with my friend." Said as she keep hitting until one of the Noise manage to get her from behind and hit her to the pole which bend it.

Hibiki: "I will... do what I can only do." Said as she stand up "because of you guys I can't go to watch shooting star with Miku-chan" as she charge toward them and hit them straight to the wall "my peaceful days if I can't have it then I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU." Growl her eyes become red while her head and face is covered in pitch black energy she then start to tear all the Noises apart. As one of the Noise dispatch part of it body to throw at her like bomb, Hibiki was un harm since she blocked it but the Noise use this commotion to run away and jump up out of the subway by use one of it bomb to blow a hole in the celling.

End song.

As Hibiki finally get out of the rocks that fall on her from the explosion she chase after the Noise only to see what look like a shooting start shooting down.

Playing Tsubasa character song 1

"CERCULAN SLASH" Before the Noises even have a chance to react the attacks already hit it and destroyed. Land down from the sky is Tsubasa in her armor.

Hibiki: "Tsubasa-san!" Said with joy as she run to her.

Tsubasa: "You should be more careful next time Hibki or else….who's there come out?" Said as she suddenly felt someone presence someone with strong killing intent.

Yukina: "My, my aren't you quite the sharp one?" Said as she walk out from the forest in her Nehustan armor. Back in the 2nd Division they also received the signal of the armor.

Genjuro shocked: "The Nehustan's armor!? How is that possible!?" said as he pick up the phone "Everyone get to the site right away! I want the armor secured!"

Meanwhile back to where all the Symphogear users gather. Tsubasa is shocked by the appearance of the armor while Hibiki have a confuse expression as she still try to grasp the situation.

Tsubasa: "The…the Nehustan armor."

Yukina: "So you do recognize this armor then you must know where I get it right?"

Tsubasa: "kuh How could I forget because of my weakness that the armor was lost my precious person was hurt." said as she recall the experiment involve the armor and Kanade is in the coma.

As she and Yukina both in ready stance with Tsubasa is her blade in bigger mode now while Yukina is her whip but before they can do anything Hibiki stand between them "Stop it we all are human why should we fight each other?"

Tsubasa/Yukina: "Idiot! This is a battlefield!" Stunned as both of them said the same thing.

Tsubasa: "Hah seem like we understand each other pretty well."

Yukina: "Then how about we get the party start already."

"CERCULAN FLASH" As the attack made it way to Yukina she just simply wave her whip and the attack got repelled to another direction blowing up few tree along the way. Surprised but still keep calm Tsubasa charge in while tried to slash her but she block it easily with her whip before she push her back then try to whip her to which she avoid with each whip leave crater on the ground about 5 feet.

Tsubasa: "_Could this be a power of the complete relic? No I can feel it is also this girl strength what kind of training she been through?"_

Yukina: "You better not think this is just the armor power strength alone. I'm not trained to a freaking battle maniac armor monster just for fun you know!"

Tsubasa: "Huh? Could it be Poseidon the one OOO talk about?" Said while she keep dodging the whip.

Yukina: "Hah so you know him eh? Yeah he sure is crazily strong when is in a fight as much as I hate him since that is all he care about."

Hibiki: "Please stop why are you doing this? We are human we can understand each other right? We are not like the Noise."

Yukina: "Shut up! What do you know? Let these guys take care of you." Said as she raised the Solomon's Cane and shot out the green light which transform to the Noises.

Hibiki: "No way she can control the Noise?" said as she tried to run away but three of the Noise spit out some kind of glue and trapped her in place. "No way" said as she struggle to broke free.

Meanwhile Tsubasa start charging as Yukina again "Did you forget about me?" said as she swung down her sword at her to which she only block again with her whip but Tsubasa manage to duck and swing her sword in a circle in attempt to aim for Yukina leg but she counter by jump up while kick her to the chin which made her fly back while rolling backward until she land face first to the ground. Before she manage to stand up she was pushed down by Yukina who already in front of her with one foot on her head keeping her from standing up she also use her whip which she concentrate her energy which control the end of the whip which is pointy and very sharp to pierce through Tsubasa knee with strongest force she got "AHHHHH…." Scream Tsubasa as blood splash out from her leg now her movement is sealed.

End song.

Hibiki: "TSUBASA-SAN!" Seeing this panic and try to struggle stronger much to her no avail "that's right my Symphogear weapon appear now please! Please appear I need you!" Said with a begging voice but no change happen

Yukina: "Hah miss celebrity don't think that everything is about you to let you know something interesting this time I'm came here with the goal of capture that orange hair brat."

Hibiki: "Eh?" said as she surprised to learn that she is the target.

Yukina: "Now there you are beat and that girl is consider finish with her situation I only need to take care one more thing now that I had got these damsels in distress situation." Said in a scheming smile which caught tsubasa attention.

Tsubasa thought: "_Something she still need to take care of? Me and Hibiki already in the disadvantage. Could it be OOO?"_

And just in right moment as the group of Noise is wiped out from the energy slash that too familiar to Hibiki and Tsubasa.

Eiji (OOO-Tatoba): "Tsubasa-san! Hibiki-chan." Said as he rush to their direction with the Medaljalibur in his hand while he keep slashing all the Noise in his way.

Hibiki: "Eiji-san!" Said in the happy voice. While Tsubasa: "NO! Is a trap stay away Eiji-san."

Yukina: "Hahaha too late princess now the hero appear for the damsels is time we put the end to this OOO." Said as Eiji notice the present of a human girl plus she also like Hibiki and Tsubasa who had the armor "Who are you? Why are you doing this?" He also sense something from this girl something very familiar he have a feeling he saw those eyes somewhere before.

Yukina: "Me? I'm the one who will end your life Kamen Rider OOO!"

Before OOO can ask anything more he feel it with the power of the purple Core Medals in him again of course he have to be careful without turning to Greeed again but now he feel it from underground. Before he have a chance to react from the ground suddenly three hands punch out and grab on to him one on his left leg while other two on his right leg prevent him from moving. As Hibiki and Tsubasa were shocked by this while they call out "Eiji-san" three figures broke out from the ground and let their presence know. They are the Kabuto, Kugawata and the Batta Yummy. They mostly look the same last time he destroy them but he recognize from their strength they must have also eat the Noises first.

Ankh: "Tch. These guys are prepared. This is a trap and we fall for it beautifully." Said in an angry voice as he observe the situation since he does not have a chance to help yet.

Meanwhile to try and escape from the holds OOO use his batta leg to jump up in the sky but the Batta Yummy is already a head of him as it jump higher than him then give him a kick which he block with his sword but the force send him right back down which create a explosion with dust fly everywhere from the impact.

Eiji (OOO-Tatoba): "Uh.." he grunt as he struggle to stand up but the Kabuto Yummy already jump up and ready to slam down to the spot where he is but he manage to roll out of the way but the explosion from the attack still blow him rolling back a few feet which he stand up right away only to receive a punch cover in energy ball with the same colors like Noise from Kugawata Yummy straight to his chest which blow him back about twenty feet with spark fly out form his armor.

Yukina: "Hah that will finally take care of our problem now I just going to get rid of miss celebrity here then I will get that brat."

Tsubasa thought: "_Am I going to fail those who believe in me again?"_ "NO! **THOUSAND TEARS" **As the attack shoot down to where Yukina is she jump away to dodge it while Tsubasa struggle to stand up.

Yukina: "Hah what can you even do in your stage?" Said tauntingly but then her expression change to somewhat horror as she seem like able to figure it out what she thinking.

Ankh: "That girl…Could it be she thinking about a suicide attack?" He guess as he also reach the same conclusion from what he observe since the 2nd Division had explain to them about the Swan Song.

Yukina: "You…you wouldn't dare."

Hibiki: "No don't do it Tsubasa-san." Said as she try her best to struggle.

Tsubasa turn to face her and instead a serious face this time is a kind smile that Hibiki never see before: "Don't worry I doing this to protect the people I care is not just to defeat the enemy anymore is for protect what I love just like what Kanade did. You and Eiji help me realize that. Thank you Hibiki Tachibana." Said as she turn to face Yukina but before she could do anything they all notice a change in another battle not so far from here a flash of light appear.

Few minutes before when the Tsubasa still struggle against Yukina. Meanwhile OOO try to use his sword to hit the Yummy but they in a very organized attack as every time he attack it will always be the Kabuto or Kugawata Yummies to intercept it then counter with their fists covered in hard armor with Noises energy cover it. After another punch to his face he stumble back and then receive a rapid kick from the Batta Yummy "Ahhh" as spark fell out from the attack he fall down to the grown "pant…pant…" Just when he struggle to stand up he saw the situation over Tsubasa and he heard what he said. No way he will let that girl die not when she is in his reach he stand up using his sword as support while take out three yellow Core Medals since the Medals become more powerful he afraid the stress will also increase so he will only use them when necessary such as now. He replace all three Medals then slot the three new one in put the belt in ready position then scan his belt with the Scanner.

**LION TORA CHEETAH RATORATAH RATORATAH**

Eiji(OOO Ratoratah): "AHHHHHHH…" A bright light spread out from his jewel on the armor's fore head which blind everyone in the area include the Yummies and Noise even Yukina, Tsubasa and Hibiki. The light bring heat with it but Tsubasa and Hibiki doesn't feel anything while the Noise gluing her is wipe away when hit by the light Yukina also feel a little heat. Now he was able to control who will get affect by the heat of the light.

All the Symphogear user finally got a look at OOO when the light die down he is now in his Scorching Combo form. OOO suddenly throw his sword at Tsubasa to her surprise and when she hold it she notice that there is already three Cells Medals in the sword and it is glowing with energy OOO had manage to charge the sword when he transform.

Eiji(OOO Ratoratah): "Tsubasa-san don't throw your life away so easily instead trust it in your friend like I do to you guys." Said as he ready to fight the Yummies. While Tsubasa just look at the sword for a moment then nod "This will be my last attack you better be ready" she said to Yukina who growl "Don't grow cocky just because you had one more sword I will defeat you and then those Yummies defeat OOO then I can take away what I came for** "NIRVANA GEDON"**. As a white ball of electric energy is form on the tip of the whip she then swing it at Tsubasa.

Tsubasa: "Hah you will never be able to defeat OOO he will always win when he fight for someone the same go for me "**CERCULEAN BASH" (**A/N OOO Bash+ Cerulean Bash) As she slash both of the sword two slash of energy fly out one purple on blue electric as it combine to a single slash with purple color and blue static around it. Two move clashes against each other which create a big explosion and Yukina is seen as the one get blow back after crash through few boulders then stop as the third one when she crash to it she lie face up while panting heavily from the damage she receive with her armor heavily damaged but it regenerate itself slowly but the process also bring pain to Yukine as she growl louder.

Playing Ratoratah Theme Ride On Right Time

Meanwhile back to the match of OOO and the three Yummies try to attack him but they keep missing as he move in yellow blur. Before they could react they themselves had been slash by his Tora claws and even the Kabuto and Kugawata Yummies armors can't handle the attack with their tough skin as spark keep flying out from where the attacks hit. Finally OOO stop moving but he let out a roar and release another powerful heat of sunlight from his head he then concentrate to his claws to which the sunlight travel down to it, he thrust his hand forward the claws then extend with yellow energy cover it. The Yummies had no chance to react with the claws pierce through the Batta and Kugawata Yummies and made them explode to Cell Medals but before they can fly away like last time Ankh manage to shoot out a red energy from his hand which hit the Cell Medals and able to absorb about half of the amount before it fly back to Poseidon. "Tch follow it." Said as he let out one of the Taka Can Droid to follow it.

**SCANNING CHARGE** Meanwhile OOO scan his belt and three yellow ring of energy appear between him and the Kabuto Yummies he run through the circle as his light become brighter and his claws also absorb the energies. Not waiting to get killed the Kabuto Yummy concentrate all its last energy on it horn as it charge forward with dark red energy as two of them clash a big explosion occurs when the smoke clear OOO symbols appear in all yellow colors which prove OOO the victorious.

Hibiki: "Eiji-san, Tsubasa-san you guys did it." Said as she run to them while Tsubasa support herself with both of the sword while giving her a smile. OOO is panting heavily "_OK last I check use a combo feel like run 20 laps of a mile without resting and with the fasted speed you can well now it feel the same but is like you do all that after been left for hungry for 3 days."_ Thought as he fall face down to the ground while his transformation came undone.

Hibiki: "Eiji-san." Said as she run to him and check on him while hold his head up in her arm. While Ankh float to where they are too. They see that his blood is bleeding out from his nose.

Ankh: "Hey Eiji keep it together damn it I told you we should inspect the change of Medals we have to get him to hospital, that go for the blue hair girl too." Said as he gesture to Tsubasa who just make her way there with Yukine have disappear already.

Just in time as a car make it way there with Genjuro and Sakurai out of the car and rush to their way.

Genjuro: "Everyone ok?"

Hibiki: "I am but Tsubasa-san and Eiji-san is…" said with tear in her eyes.

Genjuro: "We have to get them back to headquarter now." Said as he help Eiji up and to the car while Sakurai and Hibiki help Tsubasa.

Back to the mansion Poseidon just absorb the Medals he got from the destroyed Yummies "Soon I will got back 100%." While the Taka Can Droid is hover up on the house.

* * *

Next Time on Kamen Rider OOO: Song of Desire

Hibiki: "Am I will just be an obstacle?"

Yukine: "What do you know about me?"

Eiji: "I know you are someone who trying to reach out for help that is enough."

Hibiki: "This is it the fist that contain my soul! My Symphogear."

Eiji: "Hibiki-chan don't worry I will be the shield so that your hand could protect what important to you!"

**COBRA KAME WANI BURAKAWANI**

Next Time: The Fist that pierce through all! The Shield that protect all!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6: The Fist that pierce through all! The Shield that protect all

Disclaimer I do not own Kamen Riders and Symphogear they belongs to their respective owner

* * *

Right now Hibiki with Genjuro, Ogawa who also act as Tsubasa manager was inside a special hospital of the 2nd Division and waiting for Tsubasa and Eiji in the hospital room to recover from their injuries. Tsubasa was wounded all over her body but lightly the wound on her leg is the most serious the doctor think she might need a cane to walk for few days she also need to stay for few days to be check constantly. As for Eiji his wound is more like internal as he more like exhausted.

Genjuro: "What happen to Eiji is it because of the Medals Ankh?" Asked to the floating arm when they were waiting in the hospital hall.

Hibiki: "That's right blood flow out from his mouth and nose what is wrong with him?" Said as she have tear in her eyes she had grown close to Eiji because of how many time he had saved her, trust her and have her back. He now like a brother figure to her, it scare her to think if anything dangerous could happen to him.

Ankh: "Tch that idiot used a Full Combos that what he did."

Hibiki: "Full Combo? You mean what he did back there when he use all the same colors?"

Ankh: "Yeah although is always like this when he use a Combo but this time it more serious it must have something to do with the Medals been left in time and space for so long it must have unlock more potential as the same time the stress must have been heavier. That's why we agreed to inspect carefully first then use it but then he just go and did it."

Hibiki: "Sob…sob…sob it because for me that he have to risk himself." She keep sobbing when Ogawa and Genjuro tried to comfort her Ankh hit her on the head.

Hibiki surprised: "Ankh-san?"

Genjuro: "Ankh what are you doing?"

Ankh: "Idiot! Do you think this is the face that Eiji want to see when he wake up? The idiot is tough trust me actually after I met those call themselves Riders I think they all like that, too stubborn or idiots to die. So stop crying Eiji protect you so he could see you smile if I saw you crying again I will pinch your cheeks until it rip off your face got it?" Said in the threatening matter to which Hibiki could only nod. He then like Eiji softly rub her head "Beside I known Eiji he probably feel better to stay in the hospital then to see you hurt." Said which slightly surprise Genjuro and Ogawa they then chuckle.

Ankh irritate: "What? Don't misunderstand this kid crying distract me so I want her be quiet so I can think." "_Damn it Eiji you keep rubbing me off your weird personality." He thought._

Genjuro: "Sure Ankh whatever you said haha." "_Yep interesting duo these two guys. Eiji I also believe in you. You said you will keep these girls save there's no way you going to fall now. We going to help you the way we can." _(**A/N YEAH YOU GUYS SHOULD NOTICE NOW RIGHT DIFFERENT BETWEEN THOUGHT AND TALK?) **

Genjuro: "Ok Ogawa you stay here and monitors the situation we will try to track down the armor." Said as he left with groups of men in black suit as they left the hospital.

Ogawa: "Yes sir." Said as he salute his Commander.

Meanwhile in Eiji mind right now he thinking about something more like remembering the moment of his regret of the time he fail to save the girl. He now remembered that girl eyes, the white hair girl, is similar the little girl he wanted to save. She is someone who reaching out for help.

"I would definitely reach out for you don't worry." Said more like to himself as Eiji slowly awake.

* * *

Playing Senki Zesshou Symphogear opening

Listen to my song...

The scene opening with Hibiki stand on the hill and sing her symphogear activate song then jump toward the sky which become the title of symphogear with three rings symbols of OOO behind it.

Boku no koe wa kikoeteimasuka? please tell me...  
Kotae no nai kyokou no sora mezashi fly far away

Kotoba ja tarinai kara boku no subete uketomete  
Seigyo dekinai...shitakunai yo  
Hajimete shiru kankaku  
Kimi ni utau yo eien no hajimari wo

The scene open with a red Medals fall down to the world with the OOO follow in it in his Tatoba form trying to catch it the armor then disappear revealing Eiji Hino still trying to catch the Medals. The scene then change to Miku look at the sky with falling stars she rise her hand up as if try to reach it unknown to her among the stars some of them with colors of red, blue, green, grey, yellow, purple flies by. The scene then change to Tsubasa standing outside a hospital room looking at the Kanade that is in the coma she then walk toward a stage in her stage outfit and a micro in her hand. The scene then shift to the center where symphogear user stay with all the staff in it along with Ryoko and Tsubasa's Uncle. It then show image of Yukina alone in darkness while she try to reach out for someone just when it look like it all darkness a hand that is the tora part of OOO armor reach out and slowly grasp her hand. The scene then change to Miku try to reach for Hibiki as she run by as well as Eiji image as he try to reach for Ankh. Then it show image of Hibiki in her armor and OOO in his Tatoba form with his Medaljalibur on his hand and he slash it horizontally .

"Dakara waratte..."  
Dare yori mo atsuku dare yori mo tsuyoku dakishimeru yo  
Furueru kokoro yusabureba ii nanika ga ugokidasu  
Bokura kitto umareta hi kara deaeru hi wo zutto sagashitetanda  
Kaze no naku yoru wa omoidashite  
Tomo ni kanadeta kiseki ten ni mau yo

The scene then change to flash of image of a mysterious women, the Durandal, the Nehustan armor, then all Medals one each for their colors as well as image of Full Combo for each colors it also show Poseidon with his Deepest Harpoon in his hand . It then shift to Hibiki and Tsubasa fighting against a bunch of Noise with OOO swing his Medaljalibur destroy some of the Noise himself and as OOO, Hibiki, Tsubasa destroy an army of Noise together the scene shift to where we see hand of symphogear user put on each other and OOO Tora claw hands on top of it they then slowly all change to human hands without armor. End song.

* * *

As Hibiki woke up is been morning as she sleep in the chair of the hospital that when she heard the staff said Eiji had woke up she rush to where Eiji room is she was worry she also don't know what to said , thanks him or said sorry but right now she just want to meet and make sure he is ok.

Hibiki: "Eiji-san!"

Eiji: "Hey Hibiki-chan chew…chew…gulp… this lunch box from the hospital is great." Said as he eating a mouthful of food like everything is normal.

Suddenly she known what she want to do. She punch him straight to the face "Idiot." He was surprised and even more when she hug him and cry in his shirt. After a few moment of stunt he smile and pat her head "What's wrong Hibiki-chan are you hurt is Tsubasa-chan hurt?"

Hibiki: "Sob…sob…we ok but what about you how could you just risk your life like that I was so worry I want to meet you with a smile faces but look at you made me remember how you just….sob…sob…."

Eiji: stunned "I'm sorry I didn't know you would be sad."

Hibiki: "Don't apologize I'm the one should be sorry because I'm so useless that I couldn't help you and Tsubasa all I could do was watch when she was hurt by that girl or you surround by the Noise."

Eiji: Smile "is ok I'm glad you guys all ok that is good enough. I know we should go and check on Tsubasa-san too to see how she doing." Said as she nodded while wiping her tear away.

As they making their way to Tsubasa room they saw Ogawa walking in opposite direction.

Eiji/Hibiki: "Good morning Ogawa-san."

Ogawa: "Good morning to you guys too. How you been Eiji-san?"

Eiji: "Haha I'm ok after some good sleep."

Ogawa: "Really? That's good to hear Hibiki-chan had been very worry you know."

Ankh: "Hah I told you he's too much of an idiot to die just like that?" Ankh said appear out of nowhere.

Ogawa: "Really? But aren't you also so nervous that you keep floating around all night chuckle?"

Eiji: "Eh? Really Ankh? Wow thank you sorry for worry you."

Ankh: "Baka I just worry that no one will be OOO that's all." Earning a snicker from Ogawa and Hibiki this floating arm just not a very honest….well arm.

Ogawa: "Btw where are you guys going now?"

Hibiki: "Ah we are thinking of visit Tsubasa-san right now since we heard she also got better."

Ogawa: "Oh really btw Eiji-kun thank you for what you done."

Eiji: "Eh?"

Ogawa: "If not thanks to you Tsubasa might have try to sing the Swan Song. But because of her safety you have to suffer I'm really apologize." Said as he bow.

Eiji flustered wave his hand in denial: "Daijoubu. I told you guys before I will protect her and everyone precious to her so is only natural."

Ogawa smile he finally understood when Genjuro comment how special this person name Eiji is he like someone who never hesitate to help one in need although that worry him people who know the man call Hino Eiji well enough can't help but thinks he someone who would destroy themselves for other sakes. But at the same time he also the best person you can trust.

Suddenly Ogawa's cellphone ring he receive the call and then turn to them after finish "We are tracing the trails of the Nehustan armor we think there is a lead so I should go back to help. We need to hurry since other govt. had made pressure on Japan to hand over the Symphogear technologies."

Ankh: "Hah typical is another race of weapon they must have gave you guys sort of pressure right?"

Ogawa nod: "We can still handle it but we have to look out for Hibiki-chan and Tsubasa-san too which is why I need to inconvenient you again Eiji-kun to look after them. Btw help me give my regard to Tsubasa-san ok?"

Eiji: "I got it Ogawa-san then see you later." Said as he and Hibiki said goodbye to Ogawa who left the hospital. As they make their way to Tsubasa room when the door open they all face something surprise them all. The room is in complete mess! Clothes everywhere, make up, cream not close, flower die, and for Eiji sake Hibiki have to cover his eyes as even girl bras are thrown around everywhere.

Hibiki: "It couldn't be…"

Eiji: "Tsubasa-san.."

Ankh: "Tch can't believe it those guys actually got the blue hair girl?" Said as they all think of what Ogawa just told them about other country want Symphogear technologies badly.

Meanwhile Tsubasa had recover she now walk with a cane and decide to go grab some fresh air which now she is return to her room. While walking back she remember how she met Kanade how kanade got her power and how they formed Zwei Wing she also remember the time that Kanade in the coma. She determine to push other away and fight alone after that if it is not thanks to Eiji and Hibiki she probably will be the same. Now she thinks back she own Eiji a lot as thanks to him Kanade still alive not to mention he help her out in lot of battle since he come especially the one from yesterday. She was thinking of checking how he is when she return to her room later. But then to her surprise she saw that Hibiki, Ankh and even Eiji is standing in front of her room.

Tsubasa: "Eiji-san you recover already? Are you ok?" Ask which earn a surprise yelp from everyone including Ankh which surprisingly sound like a bird that get step on.

Tsubasa: "Eh? What's wrong everyone?" Ask as she saw the face of everyone when they saw her.

Hibiki: "Tsubasa-san! I'm so glad you are ok." Said as she suddenly lunge herself at Tsubasa and hug her causing her to stagger by surprise.

Tsubasa: "Hibiki? What's wrong with you of course I'm ok now let go."

Hibiki: "Ah I'm sorry is just we was scared."

Tsubasa: "Scared? Of what?"

Eiji: "Well we heard Ogawa-san talk about how other govt. seem to be really interest in this Symphogear technologies and they might do anything to get their hand on it include kidnap the Users so when we saw your room in a mess we was afraid something happen."

As she heard this for some reason Tsubasa have a blush on her face as she avoid their gaze and suddenly gain an interest in study the ground where they stand.

Hibiki: "Eh? Could it be…? Hahah…Tsubasa-san could it be this is how you…?" Said after few seconds of silence as she seem to understand something while Eiji is…

Eiji: "Eh? What Hibiki-chan? What do you get?" He keep asking as Tsubasa even redder in her face while Hibiki laugh nervously.

Hibiki: "Eh heheh..how do I said this?"

Ankh: "Idiot you don't get it? Even I do! As usual you still got zero score on women subject."

Eiji: "Hah? Hmmm Ah I get it!" Said as he hit his fist to his palm "Tsubasa-san your room just always dirty like this right?" Said with a bright smile and the reward for the winner is….BAM. A fist to the face by our orange hair heroine.

Hibiki: "Eiji-san how could you said something like that out loud?" Said with an angry mark on her forehead while Eiji is down for good. While Tsubasa face now have become a tomato because of how red she is.

Eiji: "Ack…ack….sorry…Tsubasa-san."

Ankh: "Sigh…yep he still doesn't learn. You even manage to piss off a girl like this naïve orange head I wonder if I should be impress or feel sympathy with your skill to deal with women."

Afterward Hibiki cleaned Tsubasa room even though Eiji said he could help but since he still wounded so he and Tsubasa wait for Hibiki to finish cleaning.

Hibiki: "Phew. There all done." Said as she admire her work with the room now more clean and in order which completely opposite of how it is an hour earlier.

Tsubasa: "Sorry Hibiki I have to make you help me do this.

Hibiki: "Is ok. Although are your room always like this Tsubasa-san?" Said with a smile.

Tsubasa: "Of…of course not sometimes Ogawa-san help me clean the room."

Hibiki: "Eh? You let a man clean your room Tsubasa-san?" said with a surprise look.

Tsubasa blush (**A/N SHE BLUSH A LOT DURING THIS CHAPTER HUH?)**: "There no other way as I busy fighting Noise while I even have my singing career you know."

Eiji: "You sure are impressive Tsubasa-san to be able to fight the Noise while be a successful singer at the same time."

Tsubasa: "It's nothing really even though Zwei Wing right now is lacking it member but I will working hard and wait for Kanade to wake up and continue our dream." Said with a serious look.

Hibiki: "Tsubasa-san." Said with a concern look while Eiji also the same Ankh right now is eating his ice cream he just got from the vending machine.

Eiji: "Btw how come you guys think of forming a band anyway?" Asked Eiji which he try to move topic to something better while Hibiki also got a curious look as well.

Tsubasa after few seconds in deep thought: "Ok I might as well talk to you guys about how I met Kanade I would also need to let out sometimes." She start telling them how she met Kanade how she got her power and how they think of the idea of forming the team. Eiji after listen to the story silent and thought how he also desire power to hold other reach out hand in need while Ankh just stay silent after listen to the story. Hibiki suddenly have tears fall down her cheeks.

Eiji: "Eh Hibiki-chan something wrong?" Said as he surprised to see her suddenly cry like that

Hibiki: "Is just so sad Kanade-san is such an amazing person but I think of replacing her so easily how could I compare to someone like her." Said as she remember how easy she is told Tsubasa that she will be the one to fight together with her now.

Tsubasa: "Hibiki listen I…." Said as she try to find something to comfort her she feel is part her fault that the little girl in distraught now Hibiki just want to help everyone with her power that's all she understand that now.

Eiji smile: "You are right Hibiki-chan you are not like Kanade-san at all." Said which surprise Tsubasa while Ankh just observe them as he know what Eiji would said.

Eiji: "You are you Hibiki Tachibana you are not Kanade Amou she have something special of her own while you have your but I know both of you want to protect people from Noise and that is good enough right?" Said as he rub her head which help her get her spirit back Eiji is really like a big brother to her now and not just her but also Tsubasa-san look up to him now.

Hibiki: "You really are kind Eiji-san thank you."

Tsubasa: "Hm we really glad we have you here Eiji." Said as she start to realize more about the good point of this passing by Kamen Rider.

Ankh: "Hah told you is one of his special talents. You should consider be a babysitter Eiji it will suit you."

Before Eiji have a chance to respond Hibiki already made a first move as she move in a blur which could compare to Kabuto and already start to shaking the floating hand.

Hibiki: "Anhk-san are you calling me a kid I'm 14 already you know." Said as she keep shaking him.

Ankh: "Let….go….damn…it…why….is….all….woman….suddenly…be come….like ….gorilla….damn…it…." said as he keep getting shaken meanwhile Tsubasa and Eiji just stare and then laugh at the sight.

Meanwhile in opposite building which is the school of Hibiki as the headquarter is there so their hospital also build near there Miku was able to caught sight of Hibiki with Eiji and Tsubasa as she wonder what Hibiki do these days as if seem like she is keeping a secret she couldn't help but afraid her best friend is abandoning her.

While in the mansion Fine is having a call with the US government concerning about the Symphogear technologies that she promised to help them analyze so they could use it but she didn't tell them that she is already activated the Gear.

Fine: "Foolish human I really sick of him and his country." Said after she hang up.

Poseidon: "Hoh. Is this one of you guys way to express each other love again?" Said after she finish her phone call as she turn to him. The reason he said that is right now Yukina is being tied up on the machine that release electricity every few minutes.

Fine: "Yes this is our way too although is pain me to do this but we must remind each other the reason we fight so we can't afford to fail. You should just have bring that girl here and it would have been a success." Said as she made her way to Yukina and caress her cheeks.

Poseidon: "Not like I care but is my fault too she follow my plan I just didn't expect OOO to become so much stronger."

Fine: "Hm…He really is a threat we need to destroy him as quick as possible and bring that girl here but I still need to remind you failure is not an option Yukina so forgive me." Said with a kind smile which one couldn't tell is it real or not in this situation.

Yukina: "huff….hufff….hufff….don't blame yourself Fine is also pain you too I know but I need to be remind why failure is not an option."

Fine smile: "good girl now let enjoy dinner shall we." Said as she release Yukina and they make way to the dinner table normally even though Yukina is obvious that she still suffer from the shock as she paint heavily and sweat.

Poseidon: "_Huh and I thought human are boring well at least one of them isn't but that woman I can sense she not all human. Oh well I guess I could also entertain my taste." _Said as he change to human form which similar to the human host he controlled Michael. Yukina and Fine already use to this so they not so surprise as they begin their meal.

Yukina: "_I have to make sure I success I can't afford to fail anymore."_

Back to the hospital as Hibiki said goodbye to Tsubasa and Eiji and made her way to school she start to go jogging since today is Saturday she also meet up with Miku there.

Miku: "huff..huff…Hibiki." Said as she try to catch up.

Hibiki: "Oh hey Miku. Sorry I miss the shooting star with you I have business need to take care off." Said with a sad face that show some regret.

Miku smile: "Is ok we can always go next time." "I just hope there will be next time." Said as she whisper without Hibiki knowing as she now thinking about what Tsubasa told her and how Eiji had fought. She start to run faster despite the tired her leg show by running about 3 laps already.

Hibiki thought: "_I have to be stronger I will become stronger and get my Arm Gear so I can help I won't just stand by next time." _As she keep running Miku slowly get left behind "Hibiki" said as Hibiki left her and go ahead somehow this only make her worry more about the fear that her friend will abandon her but she quickly shake her head as if to shake that thought out of her head.

Meanwhile back in Tsubasa's room Eiji and Tsubasa also observing Hibiki. "She also trying her best huh?" Eiji asked to which Tsubasa nod.

Tsubasa: "She must be still worry because of what I said to her." Said with a frown to which she feel a hand on her shoulder she look at Eiji and see him smiling at her.

Eiji: "Daijoubu is not just because of what you said she also realize there something she want to protect that's all." Said as he look at Miku "_But she need to make sure she doesn't lose track of what she protect."_ Thought as he look at Miku he could tell she feel lonely for a reason but this is something friends need to work out so he gonad stay silent. "Well I'm going to go back to my room now rest well Tsubasa-san." Said as he left the room which Tsubasa also said "See you later Eiji-san."

As Eiji left the room Ankh follow him: "Hey Eiji I need to tell you something I already sent Taka Can Droid to follow the Medals if anything it may be able to tell us where the enemies are hiding."

Eiji: "Eh? Really?"

Meanwhile after the running Hibiki and Miku is thinking of going to the Sunflower store. On the way suddenly there are suddenly Noise start to appear they chase after the two girls and as they make their way there Hibiki try to runway with Miku but they are surrounded.

Hibiki thought: "_they are everywhere!" _As she take a look at Miku who is scared she know she have no other choice. As she stand protectively with Miku behind her while she facing the Noise.

Miku: "Hibiki?" Asked Miku who seem confuse by her friend she even more surprise to see that she prepare to sing.

"Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron"

As the song finish she change to her Symphogear which in the process blow away some of the Noise who stood close there while Miku is surprised "Hi…Hibiki?"

Hibiki: "Please stay here Miku it will be safer." Said as she make a far jump all the way to the forest where the Noises are there.

Playing Hibiki character song 1

As she land she made a small crater she then take out few of the Noise by her punch. Suddenly where she stand is exploded as she get blow off few feet as she stand up she saw that the one who attack her is the same white hair girl in the Nehustan armor.

Yukina: "Today I will definitely capture you. Hibiki Tachibana you either quietly follow me or I will drag you back by force."

Hibiki: "Please stop! We are humans we should try to understand each other."

Yukina: "Tch that again that's why I don't like you. You don't understand anything at all human could never understand each other that's why there is always conflict everywhere before the Noise even come! Which is why I will success my mission I will get what I wish when I did."

Hibiki was shocked to hear this as she didn't have time to react Yukina tackle her with a force that make her stumble back until she fall face first few feet away. As she struggle to stand up she was constanly whipped by Yukina weapon but she still her ground.

Hibiki thought: "_I can't fell Eiji-san, Tsubasa-san I will not fail them anymore if I don't have a Gear then fine I will just you my hand to reach out for other." _As she think of this her armor response. The energy is gathered to her hand as she feel this she realize what to do. She hold her fist tightlyjust in time as Yukina charge in with her weapon but before she could come to contact she was hit faraway by the punch Hibiki throw out with the force could be seen blow out through her body which sent Yukina crash over several trees before she crash to one final one which make her cough out some blood with the armor damaged and is regenerate itself causing pain to her "_That girl punch was crazy! It power could rival a Swan Song!" _Thought as she struggle to stand up.

Hibiki thought: "_This is it! My Arm Gear! My hand itself will be my weapon I will use it to hold other people hand in need." _As she was about to make her way to the fallen Yukine she notice something dropping from the sky as she dodge it by jump out the way an explosion occur when the object hit the ground. When the smoke is clear Hibiki quite surprise to see that the one cause the impact was a fat cat-like monster this is the Neko Yummy there was also change in it this time as cover it body is armor made of Noise which only left it arm and head out while the whole body have the colors of Noise.

End Song

Hibiki: "A Yummy!"

Yukina: "Huh I didn't bring Medals with me though don't tell me that guy came?" Ask as she struggle to stand up. "Hm then I have to guarantee I will success in capturing you then."

Hibiki: "No matter what I won't give up I will use my fist to protect other and reach out to other including you." Said as she in fighting stance again with determine eyes.

Yukina: "Me? Need you to reach out for? Don't underestimate me Yukina Chris damn it!"

Hibiki: "Ah so your name is Chris then good we start to understand each other already nice to meet you I'm Tachibana Hibiki and I'm currently 14 years old." Said with a happy smile. While Yukina is cursing herself for letting her temper get a head of her.

Yukina: "Tch You really piss me off if you think with that hand you can reach me then I will just broke it."

Eiji (OOO Tatoba): "If that the case then I will protect her fist!" Said OOO surprise them as he charge out of nowhere using his Batta leg and kick the Yummy back which make it skid back few feet as OOO himself land in front of Hibiki. He was able to detect the Yummy as well as follow the commotion where the fight is to come here.

Yukina: "You again! OOO must you always interfere?" Said with a hatred glare toward OOO.

Eiji (OOO Tatoba): "Because you hurt the people that I want to protect Yukina-san also I want to reach out for your hand in help too. Because I know you yourself also want someone to reach out for you."

Yukina: "Shut up! What do you know about me?"

Eiji (OOO Tatoba): "I know. Because I have seen those eyes before of someone who want other to help her that's why I will protect it! Hibiki-chan fist that trying to reach out for you."

Yukina: "OOO and that brat…." Said with a growl "you guys keep underestimate me then I will show you my true strength." Said as she ready to sing her song which surprise OOO and Hibiki also everyone at the headquarter when they receive another signal. The signal of Ichival Symphogear.

**Killiter Ichaival (Ichii-Bal) Tron**

As her song finish a new armor was formed on her when the transform sequence finish it reveal Yukina in an armor that is red and black in color. While the old armor was blasted away crashing several trees where it hit a few fragment aim to OOO and Hibiki direction but was deflected by OOO's Medaljalibur.

In the headquarter Genjuro stunned: "So they not only had Nehustan but also the Ichival Relics too?"

Hibiki: "She also like us?"

Back to the fight Yukine after transform was even more irritated for some reason "You guys have made me sing." Said with a growl and threaten voice "I will show you guys why I hate singing." Said as she take out her weapons out of nowhere which resemble some kind of advance bow gun with black and red color just like her armor she then start pull the trigger which make energy purple arrows shoot out from it and aim at them. At OOO and Hibiki try to dodge all of it the Neko Yummy release a yellow sound wave attack which blow everything away. OOO stand in front of Hibiki to intercept it and get hit by it with Hibiki also get pushed back with him.

Yukina: "Hah OOO didn't you said you will protect that girl? Are you just bluffing?" Said as she stop her attack for a moment "Hah I knew it idiot like you should just die. **BILLION MAIDEN**." Said as both her crossbows now transform to a pair of barrel machine gun, she began to shoot again as the Neko Yummy also stand in the opposite direction with both of them aiming their fire attack at Hibiki and OOO who just struggle to get up.

Hibiki: "Eiji-san you ok you should worry about yourself first." Said with a worried face.

Eiji (OOO Tatoba): "Don't worry I told you I will protect you I will not lie." Said just as when both fire power made way toward them in opposite direction. As the attack seem to hit them a big explosion occurs which make Yukina and the Yummy think that they won. Meanwhile far away on top on one of the tree Poseidon who observing only smirk under his armor which seem like he notice something they didn't. Back in the headquarter everyone seem as loss when they thought OOO and Hibiki are blowed to piece only to get there hope back by what happen next.

End Song

**COBRA KAME WANI BURAKAWANI**

As hearing the sound Yukina stunned: "No..no way they couldn't be possibly survive those fire power attack." and as the smoke clear she saw some kind of yellow glowing is there among the smoke "What is that?" Asked as she look stunned.

Tsubasa: "Can't you tell that is the shield of a protector!" Said as she suddenly come down from the sky and swing her sword downward at Yukina who manage to jump out of the way, instead of pursing Tsubasa jump back to where the smoke it as it clear out and reveal that Hibiki and OOO is surround by a force field with orange colors and have shape like a turtle it also reveal his Reptile Combo form and with the increased power he can now make a shield to cover them not just in one direction anymore.

Hibiki: "Wow." Said in amaze as she saw that the shield energy was able to endure all that attack without trouble.

Eiji: "Tsubasa-san glad you join us but are you sure your wound is ok?" Asked with concern.

Tsubasa: "It may be that I'm not completely heal yet" said which cause them kind of worry "so that's why I would like to ask you guys to assist me with all your powers." This caught them off guard for a second then they both smile and replies "OK!" Meanwhile in the headquarter Genjuro watch the battle with a proud smile now Tsubasa have no more trouble with relies on other anymore.

Playing Tsubasa character song 1

Yukina: "Don't underestimate me damn it!" Said as she start shooting again but Tsubasa keep dodging it she then roll jump over Yukina head and appear behind her as she was spin around and try to shoot her again Tsubasa use her sword handle to hit the guns to made Yukina disbalance as she stumble she found her Tsubasa was behind her again this time with the sword on her neck.

Yukina shocked thought :_"Her movement is different this time."_

Hibiki: "Tsubasa-san that girl is…."

Tsubasa: "I know she is not someone who we should consider enemy."

Meanwhile OOO start his battle against the Yummy as it try to scratch OOO with it claws the shield repel it with spark of orange and yellow energy come out from each time they exchange their blow. As the Yummy try to swipe OOO again he start to move like a snake one of the Combo ability and slip over between the Yummy open leg then appear behind his back, before the Neko Yummy even have a chance to turn around OOO use his leg to give him a chain of kicks that have orange energy like a crocodile mouth cover them and each kick have the image biting off the Yummy. As he saw it time to finish OOO he use a flute to blow on it.

Eiji (OOO Burakawani): "Time to bring out my own music." As he blow the flute which cause a snake to come out from his helmet which surprise Hibiki and other a bit.

Hibiki: "Ahh snake!" Said Hibiki with shocked voice while Tsubasa and Yukina just have a slight surprise expression as they watch the fight. Even though the Yummy try to use it upgraded defense to block the snake it only success in few bite as the snake keep biting the colors mad from Noise cover the Yummy seem to slowly shatter and fall off.

Seeing is time to finish OOO scan his belt.

**SCANNING CHARGE **As OOO start to move like a snake again with his leg dive first he slide over the leg of Yummy again appear behind him then jump up as the same time with a three orange energy rings connect him to the Yummy with OOO leg have the same crocodile mouth made from orange energy only this time seem bigger. "Seiyahhhh" As the attack connect to the Yummy the big explosion occurs with a deep crater which is a usual result from the powerful finisher from OOO.

As he gave out a relief sigh he suddenly notice an incredible energy is heading to where Hibiki group is. "Look out!" Said as he rush to them and manage to get Hibiki and Tsubasa out of the way as Yukina manage to use the opening and get herself free from Tsubasa's hold and roll out of the way as the attack created smoke with craters where they stand.

Eiji (OOO Burakawani): "Everyone ok?" Said as he help them up.

Hibiki: "Yeah thank you Eiji-san."

Tsubasa: "That attck just now is…"

Poseidon land from the sky lightly as if the jump is not that far from where the explosion just occur shocking OOO, Hibiki and Tsubasa.

Poseidon: "Hello OOO we meet again and I got to said it an interesting circumstanced too." Said as Yukina is behind his back now.

Eiji (OOO Burakawani): "Poseidon you really are alive but how?"

Hibiki: "That is Poseidon?" Said with an awe face.

Tsubasa: "A Kamen Rider with evil intent?" Said as she closely look at OOO enemies.

Poseidon: "Hoh so these maidens had heard of me I'm honored." Said as he made a gentlemen bow in old western style.

Yukina: "Why are you here?" Said with a growl.

Poseidon: "It quite rude to use that attitude against someone come to help you know beside I'm bore and I also think it time to meet OOO again." Said as he doesn't even leave sight out of OOO but Yukina still give him a glare.

Eiji (OOO Burakawani): "But how? Me and Michael-kun destroyed you."

Poseidon: "tch tch tch. You underestimate me OOO I was still have my conscious when I revert back to Medals and when that bastard of scientist destroy by you and Fourze I use that opportunity to absord all his energy to keep me alive as the same time also open the portal to this world."

Eiji (OOO Burakawani): "Then I will destroy you again."

Poseidon: "Heh you will have your chance but now is not the time let wait for our special arena stage and me in full power btw I also have to take back what mine." Said as he began to suck in the Cell Medals from the Yummy death but Ankh out of nowhere manage to suck in a portion too.

Poseidon: "Tch you thief bird again."

Ankh: "Sorry I also need nutrients you know."

Poseidon: "Hah no matter I will only be more interest if you restore your form. Until then OOO we will meet again." Said as energy of blue flash out and he with Yukina is gone.

Ankh: "Tch seem like more trouble will come."

Eiji (OOO Burakawani): "Uhm." Said with a nod.

Hibiki: "Don't worry when that time come we will have each other back right Tsubasa-san?" Said as she regain herself from shock while looking at Tsubasa.

Tsubasa: "Uhm you can count on us Eiji-san too bad we let the other Symphogear user get away."

Hibiki: "Chris-chan." Said with a down face now as she remember the white hair girl.

Hibiki: "Oh no Miku I have to go and get her." Said as she got out of her thought and run to where Miku is with OOO and Tsubasa look slightly startled to know Miku is here.

Eiji (OOO Burakawani): "Miku-chan is here? We better go check on her." Said as he and Tsubasa follow but to her protest OOO help support her since her leg still hurt.

Eiji (OOO Burakawani) thought: "_Yukina Chris huh? Don't worry we will definitely reach out to your hand. Definetely!"_ As he supporting Tsubasa follow Hibiki back to where Miku is with Ankh flow after them.

* * *

Next Time Kamen Rider OOO: Song of Desire

Hibiki: "Durandal?"

Sakurai: "This is a special operation to transport the special Relics safely."

Ankh: "With this Yummies if we it I might regain my body."

Yukina: "Impossible you can wield the Durandal!?"

Hibiki: "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Eiji (OOO Tatoba): "We will have to use that Combo against this one."

**KUGAWATA KAMAKIRI BATTA KATAKIRIBA KATAKIRIBA KATAKIRIBA**

Next Time: The Powerful Artifact! Hibiki's Potential and the Strongest Combo


End file.
